


Следующие тринадцать лет

by AhsokaBonteri, pino_cchio



Series: Годы нашей жизни [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhsokaBonteri/pseuds/AhsokaBonteri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pino_cchio/pseuds/pino_cchio
Summary: Всё потому, что большую часть времени они друг о друге даже не помнили. А когда вспоминали — начинались войны.





	1. 24 декабря 1900. Чехия, Йиржетин-под-Едловой

**Author's Note:**

> Написан в соавторстве с Ahsoka Bonteri — за Геллерта в этой истории благодарить стоит исключительно её.

Дурмстранг никогда не мог похвастаться обилием красок, и Гриндевальду казалось, что уж в чем, а в темных оттенках он разбирается. Но теперь, когда перед глазами мерцала серебряными и медными жилками изрытая киркой горная порода, Геллерт с мало скрываемым восторгом обнаруживал всё новые и новые оттенки.

Довольно-таки глупое занятие для человека его интеллекта — тупо пялиться в стену, но многодневная голодовка выкачала из него все силы. Мысли текли вяло, неохотно. Чтобы держать себя в тонусе он прокручивал в голове весь процесс добычи серебра, думая почему-то о том, что Алхимия к числу его любимых дисциплин никогда не относилась. Он моргнул, потёр покрасневшие от пыли глаза, перевёл взгляд на свои перебинтованные пальцы и горько усмехнулся: на тонкой марле, давно пропитавшейся кровью, красовалось уродливое бурое пятно.

«Серебро и медь окропляются алым еще задолго до того, как становятся сиклями и кнатами или мелкими маггловскими монетками. Альбусу бы это понравилось», — подумалось Гриндевальду, и прежде, чем мысль приобрела достаточную силу, перед глазами появилось лицо Дамблдора.

Ему вспомнилось, как тот стоял ранним утром перед умывальником, критически разглядывая свое отражение в треснувшем зеркале. В его доме, само собой, не нашлось опасной бритвы, и Геллерту пришлось подарить свою.

Интересно, он ее выкинул? Отчего еще Дамблдор избавился? А от чего — нет?

Свое последнее письмо Альбусу Геллерт написал год назад. Не письмо даже — подписанная открытка была передана лично в руки, и Гриндевальд отчетливо помнил, как изменилось выражение холеного лица, стоило тому дотронуться до конверта.

Альбус его в толпе не заметил. Наверное, это был хороших знак, ведь Геллерт именно на то и рассчитывал: слиться с толпой, понаблюдать, прячась у всех на виду. Ведь на это же, правда?  
Долгие недели тренировок принесли свои плоды, и он смог покинуть ярмарку так и не узнанным ни Дамблдором, ни кем-либо еще. Метаморфы привлекали Геллерта своими способностями еще в детстве: будь его воля, он бы существенно перекроил школьную программу и вплотную занялся бы оборотными. Он бы вообще многое изменил — магию, по его мнению, стоило изучать куда усерднее, а не прятаться по углам старых городов, бескрайних полей или недоступных горных вершин.

Или глубоких шахт, куда не проникает солнечный свет.

Гриндевальд поерзал на изодранном пледе, огляделся, убедился, что другие горняки спят беспокойным, голодным сном, и прошептал заклинание одними губами. Вспыхнувший чуть ярче, чем положено, фитиль старой лампы все равно давал мало света, но Геллерту хватило, чтобы разглядеть напечатанный текст неуместно громко шуршащей местной маггловской газеты.

Император Франц Иосиф выступил с посланием к народу. Что-то там про «Счастливого Рождества». Гриндевальд хмыкнул себе под нос, меланхолично листая страницы со статичными фотографиями и находя, наконец, небольшую заметку.

** _Йиржетин-под-Едловой продолжает забастовку!_ **

В заметке говорилось о смерти от голода и туберкулеза «еще двоих горняков», и Геллерт по привычке мысленно пробормотал быструю молитву за упокой душ Зденека и Ярослава. Разленившиеся газетчики даже имен их не обозначили. Да и статейку вообще-то лучше всего было бы озаглавить как «Шахта Иоанна Богослова продолжает забастовку».

Затерявшийся где-то на границе с Саксонией городок уже порядком устал от борющихся за свои права шахтеров. Все революционные настроения к зиме немного поутихли, и лишь горняки упрямо требовали сократить продолжительность рабочего дня хотя бы до девяти часов. Быть может, ощущали поддержку десятка других шахтерских общин, тоже устраивавших акции протеста по всей стране.

Старик по имени Мартин громогласно кашлянул, и Геллерт поспешил притушить пламя в лампе. Ни к чему давать этим и без того мнительным людям лишний повод для пересудов.

Его здесь знали, как Клауса, угрюмого немца-полукровку, выросшего в предместьях далекого Линца. Немногословный, замкнутый в себе молодой человек появился в чешском поселении в разгар летней жары. Появился внезапно и на ломаном местном диалекте попросился в серебряные рудники. Работал не меньше всех остальных, с каким-то особенным остервенением лупил киркой по горной породе, практически вгрызался в камни и за обедом не пытался подсесть ни к одной из давно сложившихся компаний.

Зденек заговорил с ним сам, а Ярослава поставили к молчуну «Клаусу» в пару в самом конце августа.

Геллерт всего-то обронил пару-тройку фраз, упомянул об устраиваемых забастовках в Кутной Горе, о Карле IV, истории добычи серебра и своем нежелании участвовать в каком-либо мятеже.

Ярослав размахивал флагом и потрясал копией манифеста, полученной от гильдии. Зденек собирал подписи и обещал, что все вместе они добьются своего.

Женушка Зденека Анна пришла к Гриндевальду той же ночью с требованиями перестать забивать голову её благоверного всякой революционной ерундой. Она неплохо говорила по-немецки и к рассвету уже была готова пешком идти до Вены и устраивать митинг на площади Марии Терезии. Боже, ему даже не пришлось её касаться, он всего лишь говорил, вспоминал цитаты великих и проповеди преподобного своей семейной церкви.

— Сегодня же Сочельник. Выйдите, поешьте с нами.

Геллерт понял, что задремал, так и не выпустив газету из рук, и пропустил момент появления в подземном тоннеле гостьи. Анна спустилась в шахту, зябко кутаясь в старую шаль и робко поглядывая на бастующих горняков.

— Смысл забастовки не в том, чтобы ее прерывать.

Геллерт поднялся на ноги, чтобы как положено поприветствовать даму, и тут же опасно покачнулся, хватаясь рукой за каменную стену. Горная порода под грязными пальцами ощущалась такой родной, такой знакомой, будто он всю жизнь только и делал, что ковырялся в земле. Или же голод и использование лишь стихийной, беспалочковой магии давали о себе знать в виде головокружения и дрожи в коленях.

— Клаус, — красавица Анна укоризненно покачала белокурой головой, — люди уже не выдерживают. Если бы только вы…

— Люди выдержат, — резко отрезал Геллерт, устремляя на миниатюрную женщину пронзительный взгляд казавшихся почти бесцветными в темноте глаз.

Она переступила с ноги на ногу и несмело развела руками.

— Мы с девушками сварили похлебку. Немного, как вы все просили, по маленькому половнику на каждого хватит.

— Наши недавние потери вы учли?

Анна вздрогнула и потупила взгляд. Геллерту стоило огромных усилий сдержаться и не растянуть губы в улыбке. Он практически видел, как вязкое, неумелое, неосознанное до конца Протего расползается гулким щитом между ними. Протяни он руку, и упрется в незримую преграду ее магии.

— Учли.

Ей было положено горевать и носить траур, но Гриндевальд отлично помнил, чем разило от окоченевшего Зденека, когда его нашли. Оставалось лишь понять, нарочно она это сделала или просто не рассчитала дозу.

— Хорошо. Счастливого Рождества, Анна.

Женщина гулко сглотнула и, кажется, немного успокоилась. Щитовые чары пали, словно лопнул мыльный пузырь. Она несколько раз несмело обернулась, словно боялась, что Геллерт за ней не пойдет или оступится и упадет без сил.

Анна налила ему в плошку почти остывшей похлебки и задержала свои пальцы на его руках чуть дольше, чем должна была. Геллерт был мил, как никогда, и даже согласился в честь праздника выйти из шахты, чтобы издалека, с занесенного снегом холма глянуть на цветастую ярмарку в городке.

Ни в какое сравнение с прошлогодним парижским представлением. Глупо было даже пытаться проводить параллели. Где столица Франции с многовековой историей, и где Богом забытый городишка в Центральной Европе. Волшебники даже не пытались наколдовать Завесу, не запускали своих фейерверков и прогоняли всю магическую живность, испуганную шумом на главной городской площади. С такого расстояния да еще и без палочки учуять хоть кого-то из них было невозможно.

— А если император не примет требования? Что тогда?

Анна задавала этот вопрос уже не в первый раз, и Гриндевальд всегда отвечал одинаково:

— Примет. Ничто не может заглушить глас народа.

— Но мы так устали. И нас так мало, — выдохнула молодая вдова, обводя глазами окрестности, — что я просто не понимаю, как мы сможем победить. Как мы вообще сможем добиться хоть… Хоть чего-нибудь?

Геллерт положил ладонь ей на плечо и аккуратно сжал, подмечая как на секунду она в блаженстве прикрыла глаза.

— Потому что _нас_ мало? — прошептал он вопрос, выдыхая облачко пара в морозную ночь. — Потому _наш_ враг силен и превосходит нас числом? Потому что _мы_ вынуждены прятаться по углам, как крысы, забираться в норы, как угрюмые садовые гномы? Ты думаешь, что _мы_ — вредители, мешающие им жить?

Анна смотрела на него во все глаза, дышала часто-часто, будто не замечая, как его тонкие пальцы тянут ее шаль, разворачивают, оголяя тонкую шею. Она словно не понимала, загипнотизированная двусмысленностью его вопросов, всё срывавшихся и срывавшихся с его языка, что он отводит в сторону ворот ее кофты, подцепляет указательным пальцем цепочку.

— …потому что многие не обучены? Потому что общины закрыты, а герцогам в Вене давно наплевать на неумытую челядь?

Анна наконец-то смогла оторвать взгляд от лица «Клауса», когда он замолчал, разглядывая мерцающий в свете Луны скромный католический крестик. Распятие лежало на его ладони, и только совсем неумелый волшебник не увидел бы дрожащей пелены.

— Нет ничего невозможного, Анна. Законы пишут люди, и любые оковы можно разорвать. Всё можно исправить, что угодно — пережить. Всё, кроме смерти. Она — наш последний враг.

На этих словах он провел по крестику подушечкой большого пальца и прошептал:

— _Ревелио_.

Неумелые чары разрушились легко — на ладони Геллерта поблёскивал символ Даров.

— Как вы… Как ты узнал?

Анна ошарашено отступила на шаг назад, и знак снова сокрылся за воротом ее одежд. По тонкой шее ползли мурашки, а руки дрожали. Она боялась и была восхищена одновременно.

— К-клаус?

— Вообще-то Геллерт.

Гриндевальд отвесил ей поклон и, снова приблизившись, аккуратно приобнял за плечи.

— Ты ведь не нарочно, милая? Зденек тебя любил.

Молодая вдова заплакала. Она разом как-то вся сжалась, скуксилась, утыкаясь лбом ему в грудь. Гриндевальд не любил слёз и женских истерик, но готов был потерпеть. Он гладил ее волосы, качал, как ребенка, приговаривал какие-то глупости.

— …Не хотела… он не знал, что я… он не был… я не умею… он не должен был… я просто…

Он утер ее слезы, поцеловал в лоб и, заглядывая в глаза, спросил:

— Ты представишь меня своей общине?

Анна слабо кивнула, вдруг срываясь к нему еще ближе, вдыхая горький аромат въевшихся в кожу грязи, пота и полыни.

— Да. Мы собираемся в первый день года. В лесу. Я… Я приду за тобой.

Геллерт слабо улыбнулся, почувствовав, как кожу словно прожгло от наэлектризованного воздуха. Знакомое, приятное ощущение, с которым так не хотелось расставаться, но он не мог позволить себе расслабиться сейчас, когда был уже почти у цели.

Оказавшись снова на своем месте и раздув почти угасшее пламя в лампе, Гриндевальд не нашел сил себя остановить — вытащил из тайника скрученный в свиток пергамент и остро заточенный маггловский карандаш.

_Альбус, ты когда-нибудь спускался под землю? Делал усилие — лишь для того, чтобы вдохнуть? Видел ли ты хоть раз, как устроены камни, что мы бездумно топчем ногами изо дня в день?_  
_ Мерлин, о чём я. Нет, конечно же. Должно быть, прямо сейчас ты меланхолично шлешь к чёрту очередного воздыхателя и разливаешь по бокалам рождественский брют._  
_ Цианирование должно быть тебе ближе медных шахт. Весьма увлекательно, но важно не забыть про маску: леденящие кровь кошмары и эфемерная дрянь наяву — развлечение на любителя. Впрочем, кому как. В способах расширения сознания магглы продвинулись куда дальше волшебников, не находишь?_  
_ Говорят, в Афганистане маковые поля особенно хороши._  
_ Ах, да, с Рождеством тебя! И обязательно выпей за мое здоровье сегодня,_  
_ Г._

Корвин остался в Вене, и неотправленное письмо было аккуратно сложено и спрятано в нагрудном кармане. Краткий порыв уничтожить только что написанное Геллерт поборол.


	2. 25 декабря 1900. Палестина, Иерусалим

В подвалах Церкви Христа было ужасно душно: не привыкший к такой температуре Альбус расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки и, вытерев платком вспотевший лоб, утомлённо надавил на слезящиеся от усталости глаза.

Наладить температуру в скромной комнатушке, которую ему выделили для исследования, было секундным делом, рука то и дело тянулась к палочке, но Менахем строго-настрого запретил пользоваться вблизи старых фолиантов магией. Те, говорил он, разваливаются от простого дыхания, куда уж там изменению магического микроклимата.

Альбус мог бы с этим поспорить: две опасно накренившиеся стопки из старых пергаментов, книг и глиняных досок дряхлыми не выглядели и _специально_ закрывали свет от масляной лампы — и без того почти выцветшие буквы расплывались перед глазами, отказываясь складываться в слова и предложения, и когда первая капля пота всё же упала на жёлтый лист, Дамблдор вышел из-за стола и устало потянулся.

Слагхорна в читальном зале предсказуемо не обнаружил и, подхватив со стула не нужный по такой духоте пиджак (несмотря на всего-то шестнадцать градусов выше нуля), стал подниматься наверх.

Проблема была в том, что их с Горацием представления об отдыхе сильно отличались.

Они познакомились в феврале этого года, когда Альбус наконец вернулся из Парижа и принялся за обработку собранных у Фламеля материалов к будущей работе. Дело было, на самом деле, за малым, оставалось всего лишь описать сам процесс и полученные результаты — Дамблдор на две недели запер себя в старом отцовском кабинете и ничуть не удивился, когда заглянувший полить цветы Аберфорт даже не заметил его возвращения.

На вычитку у Фламеля ушла неделя, ещё неделю Дамблдор работал с оставленными им пометками, и как раз когда Альбус сидел в приёмной Министерства, возле кабинета Департамента Образования с готовым экземпляром своего первого труда, ему на глаза и попался Слагхорн.

Кокетливо прислонив к стойке администратора своё узкое, некрупное тельце, Гораций сверкал белозубой улыбкой, то и дело поправлял жидкие белёсые кудри и на весь офис вещал о неземной красоте несчастной девушки-секретаря. Та яростно сжимала и зубы, и палочку, и выглядела так, словно ещё немного и выколет ей проклятому воздыхателю глаз. Так бы оно и случилось, не выскочи из кабинета злой как чёрт Терранс Макмиллан, глава Департамента.

Оказалось, что Гораций был аспирантом нынешнего Мастера Зелий в Хогвартсе, профессора Свупстикса, вот уже второй год подряд пытался подать тезисы вовремя и на сей раз, очевидно, был так же близок к провалу, как и в прошлом году. «Легкомысленной дури» в «пустой, как у болтрушайки, башке» было ничуть не меньше, чем таланта, и если он не хотел, чтобы его «сиятельный папаша» снова «тряс за яйца весь Департамент», то ему стоило поднапрячься хотя бы раз в своей «ничтожной жизни».

Всё это вопил Макмиллан: брызгал слюной прямо в сияющее каким-то дебильным восторгом лицо Слагхорна, а когда выдохся — залпом выпил почти полный графин воды.  
Представление бы тем и закончилось, не реши Гораций, откланявшись, усесться возле Альбуса.

— Шумный пень, скажи?

Пень, к несчастью, услышал.

Разобравшись со всем, снова Дамблдор столкнулся со Слагхорном уже на выходе из Министерства.

— Так это ты тот выскочка, назвавший Голпалотта дилетантом!..

К тому, что его каирский доклад с каждый годом обрастал всё новыми и новыми подробностями, Дамблдор привык. К своей навязчивой потребности объяснить, как всё на самом деле было, не очень, но с Горацием они тогда разговорились. Альбус даже почти вспомнил его в Хогвартсе: слизеринец, он учился на год старше, и в школьные годы был несколько тише.

— Просто ты смотрел выше голов, — необидно отбрил Слагхорн.

Так всё и началось.

В мае они уже вместе ехали в Италию. Разумеется, по делу. И что тогда Альбусу приходилось вытаскивать его из каждой мало-мальски приличной траттории, что сейчас Гораций обнаружился в тени сикомора, позади Церкви. Они с Менахемом лениво перебрасывались в карты. Возле импровизированной столешницы, трансифгурированной, судя по всему, из старого ящика, стояла початая бутылка гранатового вина, и хотя Альбус не был силён в вопросах религиозного культа, пьянствовать за азартной игрой в почитаемом магглами месте казалось неправильным.

Тяжело вздохнув, он подошёл к ним, организовал себе относительно устойчивый стул, и, радуясь слабому, но всё-таки ветру, сел.

— На дворе двадцать пятое декабря, Дамблдор, — проворчал Слагхорн, сбрасывая шестёрку пик. — Ты проторчал в этом гнилом подвале весь Сочельник и, судя по безумию в глазах, планируешь запороть мне ещё и Рождество.

— А по-моему, ты неплохо проводишь время, — пожал плечами Альбус. — Менахем, навскидку, увидь вас сейчас магглы… — Дамблдор красноречиво кивнул на карты и вино.

— О, мы с епископом Аддери в хороших отношениях, — улыбнулся невысокий, черноглазый палестинец. На английском он говорил с очевидным, но не грубым акцентом: гортанные «р» и клокочущие «х» мешали правильному произношению, но ни в построении предложений, ни во временах он не путался. — Он хороший петих [1].

— «Петих»? — не понял Гораций.

— «Простак», если дословно, — пояснил Дамблдор. — Так они называют магглов.

— Ты говоришь на иврите, конечно же, — буркнул Слагхорн и снова уставился в карты.

— Весьма сносно. Так почему хороший?

— Кто угодно будет хорошим, когда три его предшественника умерли при невыясненных обстоятельствах, — с нездоровым благодушием продолжил Менахем. — Мы были здесь раньше, чем они. Решение построить церковь на месте нашего поселения было принято ими до того, как они поняли, что территория уже занята.

Альбус моргнул.

— Вы им угрожали?

— Угрожали? Нет! — рассмеялся палестинец. — У нас нет Министерства, как у вас, для этого нас слишком мало, и как раз поэтому наш Статут гораздо строже вашего — раскрытие карается смертью. Возмутиться открыто мы не могли. Старейшина предложил нам молча покинуть землю. Но при условии, что никто из нас не станет выходить за Завесу, нам позволили остаться.

Гораций громко хохотнул.

— Три убитых епископа, конечно, к делу не относятся.

— У англиканской церкви врагов и без магов хватает, — мотнул головой Менахем. — Нельзя заподозрить тех, кого не существует.

Дамблдор вытянул ноги, скрестив лодыжки, и склонил голову к плечу.

— С вами многие не согласятся.

— Вы про бунтовщиков на севере? — удивился тот. — Глупцы. Их в конечном итоге зарежут или, что более вероятно, публично казнят, выдав их за евреев, суннитов или христиан, зависеть будет от того, кто их поймает. Если их не убьют петих, то убьём мы — взбунтовавшись, они поставили под удар и нас тоже.

— Они используют магию?

— Нет, но даже вы не можете быть уверенным, что сможете сдержаться перед лицом смерти. Что говорить об испуганных детях, чьи родители с пелёнок учат их дотла сжигать пелёнки? Выбросы стихийной магии здесь и без того случаются часто. — Менахем отвлёкся на следующий ход и так же ровно продолжил: — Евреи стремятся обратно в Сион, в восемьдесят первом первая волна иммиграции привела почти двадцать тысяч евреев — не все восприняли это хорошо, но мы выдохнули спокойно: у нас одна проблема — петих; у петих их больше.

На это Альбус предпочёл не отвечать — абсурдная храбрость Менахема порождала громкие речи, которые, однако, были напрочь лишены агрессии по отношению к захватившим их земли магглам. Поразительное спокойствие для того, кто был вынужден делить свой дом с маггловской церковью, но, если рассуждать так, то в чём-то он был даже прав: не было нужды объяснять воюющим людям, что у них на одного врага больше. Две сотни палестинских магов едва ли могли пойти против тысячных армий, а рассчитывать на поддержку британского Министерства не приходилось — даже зная о разбросанных по миру крохотных поселениях, ни одно крупное Министерство не станет рисковать Статутом.

Менее паршиво от понимания на душе, конечно, не делалось, но его мысли на этот счёт в конечном итоге ничего не меняли.

— Скользкий палестинец, — заметил Гораций, когда они уже глубокой ночью возвращались в снятую ими крохотную комнату.

Слагхорн мог позволить себе жилье и поприличней, но в поселении магов такого просто не было.

— Считаешь? — рассеянно спросил Альбус.

— Ну, я им даже немного восхищён, — отчего-то вдруг смутился Слагхорн. — Порешить троих епископов и после этого не дать своей ребятне порезать соседей — это дорогого стоит. Если всё так, как он говорит, то мёртвый служитель церкви за кафедрой, должно быть, для них всё равно что красная тряпка для быка.

— Пока одни учили детей жечь пелёнки, другие учили детей читать. — Дамблдор повернулся к Слагхорну и, ведомый искренним любопытством, спросил. — А что ты думаешь? Про Статут?

Гораций закинул руки за голову и сцепил пальцы на затылке в замок. Улыбнулся как-то по-особенному легко и то ли отмахнулся, то ли на самом деле так думал:

— А я считаю, что через пять сотен лет чистокровные вымрут как сербские длинношерстные драконы. И о каких секретах можно будет говорить, когда у каждого второго благоверная под подушкой будет прятать палочку, а карапуз в колыбели — рыгать бабочками?

— И что? Без войны? — улыбнулся Дамблдор.

— Не знаю, как ты, а я бы на свою благоверную с палочкой не пошёл. — Слагхорн толкнул дверь в пропахшую уличным духом хибару и, как был, завалился на свою койку. — Так что там с твоей рудой? Нашёл что-нибудь?

— Мы точно не по адресу, — качнул головой Альбус. — Как это не грустно, придётся мне подпортить тебе ещё и Новый Год.

— Ну, я ни разу не был в Каире. И, к слову. — Он вытащил откуда-то из-под матраса потрёпанный конверт. — От Диппета. Сегодня пришло.

Дамблдор повертел в руках конверт и приподнял брови.

— Оно тебе.

— Формально, да. Но ты же знаешь, что старик тебя не выносит. — Гораций подложил под голову тонкую подушку и хитро улыбнулся. — Профессор Делука выставила своего аспиранта вон. Место вакантно.

Альбус застыл, так и не опустив взгляд на написанный мелким, не слишком каллиграфичным почерком директора текст, и медленно выдохнул.

— Трансфигурация?

— Трансфигурация. Не сейчас, конечно, — покачал головой Гораций. — До лета она никого даже слушать не будет, но мне бы хотелось в ответном письме заикнуться, что ты не против.

— И с чего ты взял?

— С того, что не пудри мне мозги, Дамблдор, — огрызнулся Слагхорн. — И кончай выделываться. Алхимия — это, конечно круто, но не думаешь же ты, что я не помню, как ты стучал по столу, доказывая, что Бабкок вовсе не закон тройного преобразования имел в виду…

Слагхорн ещё битый час объяснял Альбусу, почему конкретно Алхимия не его страсть. Потрясал в воздухе розовым кулаком и на фоне белых известняковых стен, прохудившегося матраса и еле горящей лампы выглядел ужасающе чужим — он вообще плохо переносил любые неудобства и антисанитарию, но быстро забывал о дискомфорте, если такая была цена за недурно сваренное новое зелье.

Золотой мальчик, очтаянный балагур и повеса — он вовсе не был похож на Геллерта. Так думал тогда Дамблдор. Полная его противоположность, если уж на то пошло, но на самом деле…

На самом деле Альбус редко тогда думал о Геллерте.

А после Каира, если им повезёт, действительно можно было наведаться в Хогвартс. И, кто знает? Может даже, напроситься к профессору Делука на чай.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — פתי — «петих» — простак (иврит).  
Самое близкое, что я смогла придумать. И, вероятно, согласившись со статистикой я должна была подумать об арабском, но чего нет, того нет.


	3. 1 января 1901. Чехия, Йиржетин-под-Едловой

Спустя неделю случилось долгожданное. Император подписал указ о сокращении трудового дня для работников горно-добывающей отрасли до девяти часов в неделю. Йиржетин-под-Едловой шумел от радости, как и каждая другая община горняков по всей Австро-Венгрии. Казалось, что первое января нового тысяча девятисот первого года не могло быть еще лучше.

— Мы вступаем в двадцатое столетие с высоко поднятой головой! — во все горло вещал мэр с сооруженного на скорую руку помоста. — Мы приветствует наших рудокопов, которые показали силу духа…

Геллерт не слушал полупьяного маггла, чей рот еще час назад ублажал очередную девицу. Сильнее желания помыться жгло лишь нетерпение от встречи с местными волшебниками. Он искал их чертовых полгода, раз за разом натыкаясь на не подтверждающиеся сказки. Тонкий след небылиц о Камне в итоге привел его сюда, когда он уже и не надеялся узнать в этом краю о Дарах хоть что-нибудь новое. И, о чудо, от поселения разило необузданной магией на многие мили вокруг. Не было ни Завесы, ни Барьера, ни чар магглоотвода, ничего цивилизованного вообще.

— Я нагрела воды. Совсем немного получилось, топить печь в одиночку не так-то просто, а я…

— Мне хватит.

Никто не заметил, как Геллерт вслед за Анной покинул переполненную городскую площадь. Они долго петляли узкими улочками, пока не вышли на самую окраину, к неприметному дому, из трубы которого приветливо валил дым.

Магией Анна почти не пользовалась, и Гриндевальд был ей даже благодарен — не хватало спалить дом и привлечь к вдове лишнее внимание. Она поставила перед ним прямо посреди комнаты огромный деревянный таз и два ведра с горячей, испускающей пар водой.

Геллерт скинул грязные одежды и хитро прищурился.

— Выйдешь или останешься? Никак не разберу, чего тебе хочется больше.

Анна отвела глаза и стянула с себя объемную кофту. Она накрыла руками немного округлый живот и отрицательно покачала головой. Не сделай она столь явный жест – он бы и не догадался.

— Вот оно что! — австриец залез в таз и присел на корточки. — Зденек не говорил.

— Я ему так и не сказала. Не успела.

Анна опустилась на пол рядом с Гриндевальдом, подоткнув юбку под колени, и зачерпнула в ковш воды.

— А он и не заметил. Серьезно?

— Когда мужчины чем-то сильно _увлечены_, — вдова опрокинула ковш над плечом Геллерта, и тот блаженно выдохнул, стоило теплой влаге коснуться его зудящей от усталости кожи, — они редко что замечают. Вам ли… Тебе ли не знать?

Гриндевальд провел ладонью по груди, вместе с каплями воды стирая с кожи серую грязь, и подумал вовсе не о своих увлечениях. Перед мысленным взором сидел на деревянном полу голубоглазый юноша, обложившийся пыльными книгами и записывающий скандально пересмотренную формулу трехэтапного преобразования живой материи так лихорадочно, что острое перо то и дело протыкало тонкий пергамент.

Интересно, а кто теперь наблюдает подобную картину? Ревность, словно обиженный клыкастый зверек, больно укусила за сердечную мышцу.

К черту треклятого Дамблдора! Трижды к черту! Если ему не хватило смелости, признать, что…

— …Обижен?

Геллерта словно вытянуло из ступора, и он мучительно попытался понять, о чем Анна спрашивает. Она смотрела на него несмело, немного затравленно, и Гриндевальд вдруг понял, почему ее муж умер, так и не узнав о своем скором отцовстве.

— А старейшина в курсе?

Анна замешкалась, подавая ему влажную тряпицу, и этого ответа было Геллерту достаточно. Он чуть было не сказал ей, что в своих сомнениях она зашла слишком далеко и упустила время, но потом передумал. Ребенок запросто мог родиться магглом, и, наверняка, её выпихнули замуж за простака не за этим.

— О, так значит, вас _слишком _мало.

Руки вдовы слегла подрагивали, отчего уже изрядно остывшая вода расплескалась на пол.

— Мой отец был первым полукровкой в нашей общине, — неохотно ответила Анна, — а его братья не проявляли магических способностей до десяти лет. Тогда рассудили, что трое полукровок все же лучше, чем полдюжина сквибов.

— Вы начали вырождаться?

— И болеть, — кивнула Анна, невидящим взглядом уткнувшаяся в острые косточки ключиц. — Моя бабка всегда была со странностями, но однажды начала плеваться огнем прямо на пшеничном поле, заодно придушила двух простаков. Спасло то, что стояла жара, и местные не усомнились в природности пожравшего урожай пожара.

— А твоя бабка?

— Лишилась языка. И умерла от заражения крови.

«Изоляция, — с отвращением подумал Геллерт, беря почти пустое ведро и начиная окатываться остатками воды, — вот к чему вынужденная мера жить в тени и жениться только на своих привела этих волшебников. Еще два-три поколения, и они бы окончательно утратили знания о Камне. А сколько еще таких? Сколько канули в небытие, пока магглы совершенствуют свои ружья и пушки, да сгнивают в тюрьмах и на заводах сотни тысяч вчерашних рабов?»

Злость заставляла не чувствовать, что вода уже холодная, а по телу бегут мурашки. Он не замечал ни стыдливо закусившую губу Анну, ни разгоревшиеся сильнее поленья в камине, ни превратившиеся в лёд капли на ручках деревянного таза.

Вдова настояла на ужине, и Геллерту вновь пришлось призвать все свое терпение, чтобы не применить к ней Империо. Впрочем, без палочки он имел все шансы поджарить ей мозги или того хуже — навредить самому себе. На свое счастье, Гриндевальд быстро сообразил, что в лес она поведет его не раньше наступления темноты.

В очередной раз пришлось довольствоваться лишь дарами бурного воображения, а в приютившем его доме не нашлось, кроме старенькой Библии, ни одной книги. Чтобы не взвыть от безделья, Геллерт несколько часов к ряду прокручивал в голове варианты применения вытяжки из очищенного серебра в создании магических зеркал. Еще по весне в Вене ему довелось слышать о заказе альпийским мастерам целой партии Проявителей врагов. Это его немало позабавило. Представились коридоры Австрийского Аврората все увешанные этими зеркалами в резных рамах и тьма народу, выглядывающего с мутноватой поверхности.

Но всякое страдание рано или поздно вознаграждается. Так Геллерту хотелось думать.

Одежда Зденека была Гриндевальду велика, но зато он был чист, хоть и не выбрит, и с блаженством грел руки в глубоких карманах стеганой куртки. Анна вела его заснеженной тропой и шептала под нос что-то навроде считалочки. Геллерт видел, как их глубокие следы на снегу затягиваются, будто никто тут и не проходил. За скрипом деревьев и уханьем голодной совы он не смог разобрать слов и обругал себя за скудное знание местного диалекта.

Они остановились резко, и Гриндевальд не сразу осознал, что носки его сапог топчут снег у темного ущелья.

— Нам туда, — дернула подбородком Анна.

— В самый низ, — пробормотал Геллерт.

Он бы не стал бездумно шагать в чернеющую бездну, но полгода назад Гриндевальд видел именно этот сон: себя, стоящего на краю заснеженного обрыва.

Он прыгнул в пустоту первым, Анна скользнула следом. Вопреки всем законам физики они опускались медленно, почти лениво рассекая темноту холодного зимнего воздуха. Хотелось зажмуриться, но Геллерт упорно оставлял глаза открытыми, боясь упустить момент, когда подошвы сапог коснутся земли.

Его слегка качнуло, и он бы упал, не поддержи его Анна за локоть. Один день почти сытного ужина вряд ли мог нивелировать эффект от долгой голодовки.

— Здесь, — хрипло прошептал австриец, — мощная магия.

— Защитные чары возвели старейшины два столетия назад. Даже если бы кто-то из наших захотел их отменить — не смог бы. Никто не знает как.

Геллерту хотелось спросить, какого черта никто из них не отправляет детей в Дурмстранг или в любую другую европейскую школу. В конце концов, Австрийскому Министерству следовало бы…

Ах, да. Точно — у них _другие _заботы.

Мысли были куда мрачнее темного ущелья, по дну которого они шли. Анна шагала уверенно, а Геллерт старался не сбиться, благо, глаза быстро привыкли к почти полному отсутствию света.

— Там, — шепнула Анна, указываю куда-то в ночь, — собралась вся наша община. Я тебя представлю. Не говори, пока не разрешу.

Хорошо, что она не видела исказившей его лицо гримасы.

Они шли и шли, а вязкая, липнущая к щекам магия начинала тревожить. Не от того, что ощущения были незнакомыми, наоборот — Гриндевальд был почти уверен в том, что ощущал.

Костров не разводили, пользуясь голубоватым пламенем, лизавшим факелы, торчащие из скал. Анна привела его в некое подобие идеально круглой поляны. Геллерт задрал голову и не сдержал восхищённого выдоха, поймав взглядом далекие звезды. Ночное небо было светлее, чем чернота каменного колодца, на самом дне которого собралось одиннадцать волшебников.

Знания чешского Гриндевальду хватило, чтобы понять — старик, удивительно похожий на Анну, не рад незнакомцу в святая святых местных магов. Седой, горбатый мужчина стоял, широко расставив ноги и раскинув руки, в одной из которых была зажата потрепанная волшебная палочка. У остальных палочках в руках не было.

— Геллерт. Зачем ты говорить Клаус?

Гриндевальд несколько раз моргнул, подавив отвращение от ломанного акцента старика, и сделал скромный шаг вперед.

— Я хотел спрятаться.

— От кого?

— От мира, что не захотел меня принять.

Геллерт очень медленно сунул руку в карман и достал оттуда потертый знак Даров Смерти.

— Ты искатель?

Дед Анны безумно выпячивал глаза, крутил в шишковатых пальцах палочку и, сообразил Гриндевальд, не мог подобрать нужного заклинания. Или того хуже — не знал.

— Последний враг истребится.

Геллерт почти забыл, как дышать. Он был, где и должен быть, где надеялся найти ответы. Какой-то необразованный старик, от которого пахло козами и мочой, не мог ему помешать. Если будет нужно, то отобрать у него палочку не составит труда.

— Подойди к Камню. Если он отвергнет тебя — Смерть!

«Это еще что за бред?»

От надуманной торжественности замутило. Впрочем, театральность всего происходящего могла показаться даже забавной, но Гриндевальд любил режиссировать, а не витать в неведении.

Старик отошел в сторону. Расступились и те, кто стоял за его спиной. В голубоватом сиянии магического огня Геллерт стоял перед…

— Это просто...

— Невероятно, — широко улыбнулась Анна.

«…Камень» — закончил про себя Гриндевальд.

Несомненно, напитанный магией. Несомненно, обладающий исцеляющей силой. Геллерт почувствовал это, когда они очутились на самом дне ущелья.

Неаккуратная, необработанная глыба мутно-зеленого цвета торчала прямо из земли. Должно быть, остаток врезавшегося в планету миллионы лет назад метеорита. Знак Даров был высечен неровным кругом на этом камне, но Гриндевальд мог поставить на кон что угодно — это _не то_.

— Когда кто-то из нас болеет, мы приходим сюда. Старики доживают в ущелье свой век, и не умирают еще долго-долго! — щебетала Анна, пытаясь впечатлить Геллерта. — Когда я сломала руку пять лет назад, я пролежала тут…

«Шесть чертовых месяцев! Шесть месяцев жизни среди вонючих шахтеров. Недели тяжелого, физического труда и изнуряющей голодовки. Ради обыкновенного _булыжника_?!»

Будь сейчас в его руках палочка, он бы покарал каждого из здесь присутствующих.  
Очередной тупик. Очередной провал. Придется возвращаться в Вену и начинать сначала.

—… Передает палочку следующему старейшине. Ты бы согласился?

— Что?

Геллерт только сейчас понял, что бездумно водит пальцами по символу Даров, а камень темнеет пол его ладонью, меняет цвет с мутного на изумрудный, затем на хвойный и снова становится темно-зеленым.

— Камень, — просияла Анна под взволнованный ропот остальных, — принял тебя. Никогда не видела, что бы он так сиял.

Вдова выхватила палочку из рук своего деда и бухнулась перед Гриндевальдом на колени. Геллерт с трудом сдерживался, чувствуя себя пойманным в ловушку какой-то отвратительной комедии.

Он бы ее ударил, со всей силы, да вот только потрескавшееся дерево палочки привлекло его внимание, а обострившееся донельзя восприятие заставило протянуть руку и принять дар девушки.

— Бузина?

Волшебная палочка грозилась рассыпаться во прах прямо в ладонях, и Геллерт с сочувствием провел по самой большой трещинке. Драконья чешуя, используемая для сердцевины, едва не выпадала наружу, но стоило отдать должное мастеру — он сумел сделать почти невозможное и заставил эту палочку хоть как-то работать.

— Мастер Григорович единственный в мире, кто умеет делать бузинные палочки. Старшая палочка сама научила его этому, мы верим в это.

И если это не зацепка, то прямо сейчас впору впадать в депрессию.

— Когда закрывается одна дверь, — Геллерт покрепче ухватил сопротивляющуюся его магии палочку, — открывается другая. Не так ли, Анна?

В голубовато-зеленом отсвете его глаза показались ей скорее печальными, чем злыми.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — Was für ein Unsinn! Geh zum Teufel, Albus! — Что за чушь! Иди-ка ты к черту, Альбус! (немец.)


	4. 10 января 1901. Австрия, Вена

Ласковый огонь потрескивал в камине отцовского дома, и Геллерт был безмерно рад отвлечься от неприятных воспоминаний о скучных неотёсанных болванах в чешской глубинке. Аврорат узнает о случившемся, рано или поздно, но имени Гриндевальда все равно вспомнить не сможет никто.

Бороду он так и не сбрил, решил оставить до лета, хоть и казался сам себе незнакомцем в отражении зеркала. Она росла неравномерно, но добавляла исхудавшему лицу хоть какого-то объема.

На стене висела карта, север Хорватского королевства был весь утыкан булавками с красными головками. Геллерт щелкнул пальцами, и две булавки послушно поменялись местами, меняя выложенный пунктиром маршрут.

Найти мастера Григоровича проблемой не было. Сложнее — выяснить, в какие волшебные рощи тот наведывается, и где на самом деле живет.

Разобиженный за долгое отсутствие Корвин требовал дополнительную порцию вяленой говядины, а Геллерт меланхолично крутил в руках написанное в канун Рождества письмо и еще одно, наскоро нацарапанное в шумном поезде, доставившим его в Вену три дня назад. Впервые он не поделился написанным сразу же, и соблазн бросить пергамент в огонь был все еще силен.

— Was für ein Unsinn! Geh zum Teufel, Albus! [1]

Ругательство сорвалось с языка вместе с тем, как выпало из рук первое письмо. Язычок пламени почти уже лизнул пожелтевшую бумагу, как та зависла в воздухе, повинуясь раскрытой ладони.

Видит Бог, он хотел, правда хотел бы, сжечь. И — снова не смог.

Аккуратно сложенный вчетверо пергамент грелся в нагрудном кармане, а руки выводили новые строчки.

_Знаешь, Ал, я всегда любил Алгебру и Нумерологию._  
_ Нет, серьезно, не смейся. Куда больше, чем Историю магии. Или нет?.. А, не суть важно._  
_ Просто поразительно, что девять столетий назад Хабаш аль-Хасиб уже развлекался с полярными координатами, а нынешние европейцы через одного едва умеют считать и писать. Правда, он рассчитывал Киблу [2] для правоверных, но у каждого времени свои потребности. Ты согласен?_  
_ Мерлин, о чем я говорю, конечно же ты не согласен. Давай, вспомни мне еще все минусы сферической тригонометрии._  
_ Кстати, а ты не пробовал применить подобный подход к расчету «дыр» в антитрансгрессионных щитах? Я говорю о подсчёте погрешности при переводе координат. А ты просчитай, тебе понравится, обещаю. За центр координат возьми, скажем, Вену. И прикинь, за сколько прыжков я окажусь на ступенях Пантеона. А знаешь, что самое замечательное? Это то, что я могу сколько угодно раз вращать полярную ось так, чтобы она указывала на меня. Развлечение на полдня, клянусь!_  
_ И, ради всего святого, покорми Корвина хорошенько. В последнее время он страшно прожорливый._

_P.S. Ты правда думал, что я дам тебе подсказку? Не так просто, мой дорогой._

_Г._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — Was für ein Unsinn! Geh zum Teufel, Albus! — Что за чушь! Иди-ка ты к черту, Альбус! (немец.)  
[2] — Кибла — расстояние до Мекки из любой точки мира.


	5. 2 марта 1901. Аргентина, Росарио

Гильермо смотрел на них с Горацием с очевидным, слегка самодовольным снисхождением, с каким обыкновенно смотрит местный житель на утомлённого природой и культурными обычаями иностранца. Как будто бы прозрачные, каре-зелёные глаза щурились из-под густых тёмных бровей, между губ подрагивала аккуратная самокрутка, и весь он, от лохматой потной шевелюры до потрёпанных кожаных ботинок, настолько отличался от самого себя утром на руднике, что Альбус не сразу распознал его в дорожной пыли.

Гильермо Рахой был владельцем рудника на юге долины Уко. Ещё до того, как Рахои перебрались из Испании в Аргентину, его дед изобрёл какой-то особенный сплав для резки горной породы, и хотя изобретение среди археологов не прижилось, скромный доклад на одном из научных съездов познакомил его с Николасом. Позже приятельские отношения с алхимиком поддерживал отец, теперь — сын. За тринадцать лет, на протяжении которых шло Завоевание пустыни, рудник заработал им чуть меньше двадцати трёх миллионов, и к началу двадцатого века капитал вырос почти вдвое.

В середине февраля Гильермо встретил их в порту Буэнос-Айреса. Непривычно загорелые после полуторамесячного путешествия по Египту, они всё равно выделялись на фоне галдящих аргентинцев и только поэтому не потерялись — спустившаяся с парома толпа магглов теснила их к зоне досмотра, и, если бы не спохватившийся Рахой, пришлось бы здорово пошуметь у пропускного пункта.

Приехали они уставшие и раздражённые: на раскопках в Египте свинцовой руды было много, но из-за совершенно варварского способа добычи для их с Горацием целей она оказалась абсолютно не годна. Оно и понятно: египетские алхимики извлекали из свинцовой руды серебро, куда более терпимое к посторонним магическим аурам, но сам факт надругательства здорово потрепал им нервы. Слагхорн едва не потерял сознание, увидев, как те швыряют в шахту одно заклятие за другим. Альбус переругался со всей экспедицией, выслушал в ответ от Самира Хегази, бывшего в президиуме той самой конференции в Каире два года назад, много нового и нелестного, и в конечном итоге сам спустился в карьер.

Снял подаренный Габриэль на Рождество пижонский пиджак, закатал рукава сатиновой рубашки и схватился за верёвочную лестницу. Убийственно спокойно объяснил, почему конкретно Бомбарда — наихудший выбор возле гудящих от ценной магии камней и научил-таки притихнувших от изумления студентов Хегази пользоваться киркой. Но как только компромисс был достигнут, оказалось, что и нужного оборудования для переработки у них тоже нет. Убив почти месяц на рафинирование бесполезного чернового свинца, Дамблдор гордо оставил египтянам несколько фунтов выдохшегося мягкого металла и, злой и уставший, принялся паковать чемоданы.

Гораций ныл и ворчал: те наверняка слепят из результата их месячного труда вещевой сундук, а через несколько десятков лет обвинят их с Альбусом в чёрных волдырях на коже. Дамблдор писал Фламелю и всю дорогу до Греции, где их ждал портал до Португалии, был нетипично молчалив.

Успокоились они только через неделю в Аргентине, и сейчас, утомлённые затянувшимся путешествием, но довольные и соскучившиеся по дому, они сидели напротив смывшего с себя весь дневной лоск Гильермо и впервые за две недели пили не слегка протухшую на жаре воду из огромной бочки на раскопках, а холодный сидр.

— И всё это ради того, чтобы доказать, что цианирование не химический процесс? — с недоверием спросил Рахой.

— Что ты предпочтёшь: сто часов стоять над котлом или один раз взмахнуть палочкой? — задал встречный вопрос Альбус.

— Схожу за зельем в аптекарскую лавку, — белозубо улыбнулся тот.

— Алхимики столетиями умирали над котлами, а у тебя ушло всего две недели на то, чтобы опровергнуть по меньшей мере три главных постулата Зельеварения. — Гораций принюхался к стопке с тёмно-коричневым напитком. — _Вот поэтому_ тебя и не любят.

Выпил залпом и поморщился.

— Я как будто бодроперцовое проглотил. Что это за дрянь?

— Фернет, — сочувственно улыбнулся Дамблдор. — Ромашка, шафран, кардамон и алоэ. И я не говорю, что цианирование не химический процесс. Я говорю, что трансфигурация — это не только форма и внешний вид. Это связи между элементами. Ведь по сути трансфигурация позволяет работать с твёрдыми телами, как с смектическими жидкими кристаллами. Толщина смектического слоя определяется длиной молекул, однако вязкость смектиков значительно…

— Притормози, — угрюмо перебил его Гораций.

Альбус закатил глаза и перефразировал:  
— На первом курсе мы превращали спичку в иголку, но сколько из нас попытались пришить ею пуговицу?

— Ты же понимаешь, что только ты.

— Нет, ещё Ханна О'Коннор. Правда, — Альбус нахмурился, — она вывела неправильную формулу, и иголка сломалась.

— Что возвращает нас к тому, что…

— _Моя_ иголка не гнулась и не ломалась, Гораций.

— _Твоя_ иголка, а ты так себе пример среднестатистического волшебника.

Альбус раздражённо выдохнул.

— Мы же не об умении пользоваться палочкой говорим.

— О, мы говорим о дилетанте Голпалотте? — парировал Слагхорн.

Дамблдор, не выдержав, негромко рассмеялся и блестящими не то от усталости, не то от уже ополовиненного стакана сидра глазами посмотрел на скромные подмостки.

— В любом случае, коллегия зельеваров от тебя так просто не отстанет, — остался при своём Слагхорн.

— Они заметно успокаиваются, когда слышат фамилию «Фламель».

— Вы собирались праздновать, — упрекнул их Гильермо и протянул Альбусу портсигар.

От праведного негодования и искреннего отвращения к стремительно приумножающимся вредным привычкам друга у Горация вытянулось лицо.

Зажав сигарету между губ, Дамблдор вызывающе выгнул бровь в ответ на жгучее неодобрение и напоказ щёлкнул пальцами — папиросная бумага вспыхнула красным, и Альбус с облегчением откинулся на спинку скрипучего металлического стула. Табачный дым коснулся нёба, и юркий пацанёнок, едва доросший до столов, тут же принёс ему пепельницу.

Они сидели в одном из дешёвых кабаков из гофрированной жести, коих было великое множество в Буэнос-Айресе и всего три в Росарио. В подобные ходили только бедняки: волшебники и магглы, чей заработок позволял разве что с горем пополам вовремя платить за жильё, но Гильермо эти забегаловки любил и очень рекомендовал. Дне недели они пропадали на руднике, перебиваясь уличной едой, и за день до отъезда дали себя уговорить.

Рахой предупредил, что одеться лучше попроще, и хотя тридцатиградусная жара и так не располагала к особенному политесу, отыскав нужную улочку на окраине города, Альбус тут же пожалел о выбранных ботинках — отходы местные, не стесняясь, сбрасывали прямо на дорогу, и к тому моменту, как они всё же добрались до нужной лачуги, не помогло даже Эванеско — замша под грязью побледнела, и оставалось надеяться только на то, что после ещё одного очищающего они не порвутся при первом же шаге. Сразу пришедшийся не к месту жилет Дамблдор снял, а теперь и вовсе расстегнул две верхние пуговицы рубашки.

Этот кабак, без названия и каких-либо опознавательных знаков, принадлежал волшебнице. Под невысоким потолком клубился сигаретный дым, пахло жареным мясом, алкоголем и, к счастью ненавязчиво, потом. Немногочисленные посетители, вопреки обыкновению, переговаривались очень тихо — лишь изредка был слышен звон стаканов и хриплый голос повара с кухни. Немолодой аргентинец наигрывал на гармонике грустную мелодию, а низкий женский голос тянул чужие для слуха Дамблдора слова.

— О чём она поёт? — спросил он у Гильермо.

— А о чём обычно поют? О нужде, несправедливости жизни, о несчастной любви. — Рахой стряхнул пепел и легко отодвинул заблудившийся графин с водой. — Всё лучше салонной болтовни о коррупции, кумовстве и государственных долгах.

— Ты говорил, что всё вроде наладилось.

— Это сейчас. Мы каждые десять лет начинаем всё с нуля: кризисы чередуются с военными переворотами. Не нашими, но если денег нет у них, нет и у нас. Нас было слишком мало, чтобы взамен местному песо придумать свой галлеон.

— А Министерство?

— Как только встанет с колен, — хмуро улыбнулся Гильермо. — До испанцев магов тут не было — выродились задолго до колонизации. Так что либо нас возьмёт под крыло Испания, либо Америка скажет «к ноге».

Вздохнул глубоко и сменил тему:

— Когда вы к нам снова?

— Не в этом году, — с сожалением качнул головой Альбус.

— Мы не были дома с прошлой весны, — согласился Гораций. — А в успехе исследования мало смысла, если о нём не рассказать.

— Ну, вы знаете к кому обратиться, — добродушно напомнил аргентинец.

Заунывный плач гармоники оборвался на особенно тоскливой ноте, и зазвучала вдруг отчего-то знакомая, пронзительно-щемящая мелодия. Звучный контральто надрывно запел о чём-то, что совершенно точно не было ни нуждой, ни несправедливостью жизни, а молчавшая весь вечер пара возле самых музыкантов с первой же нотой вышла из-за стола.

— Они… Танцуют?

Рахой глубоко затянулся и, только когда густой дым рассеялся, широко улыбнулся.

— То, ради чего мы здесь: ваше членство в секте и вхождение в мафиозный клан одновременно. — Альбус переглянулся с Горацием и тот пожал плечами. — Это танго.

Ожило скромно стоящее у стены пианино и до конца вечера они больше ни о чём не говорили.

Слагхорн думал о том, как утрёт Свупстиксу нос, а Альбус вспоминал, с каким триумфом смотрел вглубь шахты. Бригаду Рахоя свинец интересовал для промышленных целей, но даже те глыбы, что предназначались для торговли с магглами, они выдалбливали без помощи магии. А после того, как «холёный британец» весь вымазался в каменной пыли, объясняя им, как именно нужно снимать слои свинцовой руды, послушно взяли в руки кирки.

Неделя в шахтах, неделя в лаборатории, и теперь в квартире в центре Росарио их ждали упакованные чемоданы, два билета на паром и сотни исписанных листов. «Вестник» будет предлагать за право первой публикации двенадцати способов использования крови дракона заоблачные для него пятнадцать галлеонов. Услышав про цианирование как предмет трансфигурации, главный редактор, едва не плача, накинет сверху ещё десять. «Трансфигурация сегодня» выкупит всё вместе за сотню и процент с продажи и предложит вести колонку.

После доклада на майском заседании совета Департамента Образования, коллегия зельеваров назовёт его «гриффиндорской выскочкой», а их с Николасом пригласят на три конференции в Европе и одну в Америке.

Профессор Делука набьёт трубку табаком и с азартной ухмылкой на морщинистом лице предостережёт, что с такой публикацией от его защиты через три года будут ждать по меньшей мере второго философского камня. Получше прежнего.

...Ну а сначала Альбус приехал домой.

Едва ли Аберфорт был рад его видеть.


	6. 11 марта 1901. Англия, Майнхед, Годрикова впадина

В бристольском порту Дамблдор и Слагхорн были уже в семь утра, но до дома Альбус добрался только к четырем часам пополудни: сначала они аппарировали в Лондон и заглянули в Министерство, откуда отправили копии рукописи Фламелю; затем с полчаса прождали в приёмной Департамента Образования. Сдав все билеты и командировочные, они с чистой душой распрощались, и Слагхорн почти сразу шагнул в камин, а Альбус, порядком уставший и от аппарации, и от порталов, и от любого другого способа перемещения, чаще куда хуже каминной сети, прыгнул на вокзал и сел на поезд обратно до Бристоля.

В полупустом вагоне слышен был лишь стук колёс по рельсам. За окном проносились серые леса, неспокойные речки и тревожное мартовское небо. В том самом пижонском пиджаке было довольно прохладно, волосы вились не из-за пота, а из-за то и дело собиравшегося дождя. Сидящий напротив него джентльмен устало тёр заспанные глаза и кутался в шерстяное пальто, а машинист по громкоговорителю объявлял знакомые с детства станции.

Стремительно накатывающее на Альбуса спокойствие от привычных вещей окончательно усмирило истерзанную тем летом душу. Вопреки отчаянному страху, что гнал его из дома в Париж чуть больше полутора лет назад, и такой же иступленной решимости никогда не возвращаться, Англия по-прежнему ощущалась домом. Тоска по родному, острыми коготками царапавшая грудь на протяжение всего пути от Аргентины, отпустила, и, сойдя на перрон, Дамблдор отрывисто, словно никак не мог надышаться, вдохнул. Пахло сыростью и дымом. Под ногами чавкали лужи, на станции гудел сигнал к отправлению, а слева и справа от Альбуса слышались хлопки аппарации — сошедшие с поезда маги торопились по домам и исчезали, едва зайдя за Завесу.

В последний раз взглянув на тронувшийся поезд, Альбус покрепче сжал ручку небольшого чемодана, шагнул за барьер и тут же, словно сорвавшись с обрыва в карьер, аппарировал.

* * *

У почтового ящика лежала горка отсыревших газет, и если бы не прилично обветшавший дом, Дамблдор погрешил бы на дурную игру воображения.

Толкнув скрипучую калитку, он мужественно поборол навязчивый порыв тут же убрать весь беспорядок, на ходу высушил промокшую одежду и, через ступеньку поднявшись на крыльцо, открыл дверь. Повесил шляпу на крючок, потянулся к свежему выпуску «Пророка» на комоде и застыл — из столовой на него смотрел Аберфорт. Одной рукой продолжал механически помешивать сахар в чае, а во второй держал палочку.

— И тебе здравствуй.

Альбус перевёл взгляд с палочки обратно на брата и тот, пожав плечами, спрятал её в порядком растянутый карман жилета.

— Было бы иначе, предупреди ты о своём возвращении.

— Правда? — дёрнул уголком губ Альбус.

— Теперь ты открыл рот, и я уже не уверен.

Они не виделись с похорон. Аберфорт вырос и ещё больше раздался в плечах. На щеках и подбородке заметна была плешивая юношеская щетина, и хотя лицо его по-прежнему сохраняло детскую пухлость, он всё больше и больше походил на отца. Даже в сердито сведённых бровях было что-то от добродушного отцовского прищура. Ярко-голубые, как у самого Альбуса, глаза смотрели угрюмо, исподлобья, но и вполовину не так зло, как полтора года назад. Взгляд бегал от чайника со свежезаваренным чаем к серванту с посудой, и если в поезде Дамблдор был полон решимости первым делом помыться и урвать хотя бы несколько часов нормального сна, то теперь просто отставил в сторону чемодан и, пройдя к столу, сам достал себе чашку.

Аберфорта его уверенность отчего-то позабавила.

— Самонадеянно.

— Палочку ты убрал.

Младший Дамблдор скривился, словно от зубной боли, и с ревностным осуждением посмотрел на подорвавшийся с места чайник. Потоптался на месте, раздумывая, должно быть, не выпить ли ему свой чай на заднем дворе, и в конце концов сел напротив.

Повисшую между ними тишину можно было резать столовым ножом. Чайник из любимого сервиза Кендры нетерпеливо задрожал, и они оба послушно отпили из тонких фарфоровых чашек.

— Как всегда чудесно, спасибо, — поблагодарил Альбус зардевшуюся от смущения кухонную утварь и нерешительно продолжил: — Не думал, что ты…

— Что? — перебил Аберфорт. — Живу здесь? Это и мой дом тоже.

— И всегда им будет, но, когда я приезжал прошлой зимой, тебя здесь не было.

— Такой был план. — Аберфорт покрутил чашку между ладоней и отвёл взгляд. — Я живу в трактире. Прихожу раз в неделю, чтобы мамины портьеры на втором этаже не пугали почтальона.

— Они всё ещё бросаются на прохожих?

— Нет, если чистить их от пикси. Хотя те твари, что завелись в них на прошлой неделе, явно оказались там не сами.

— Возможно, стоит с ними переговорить.

— Сами успокоятся, если ты надолго. — Аберфорт осёкся, осознав, как именно прозвучали сказанные слова, и хмуро потупился. — Не то чтобы мне было интересно.

Альбус спрятал несмелую улыбку за чашкой и кивнул.

— Я всё закончил. Если получится, следующие три года проведу в Хогвартсе. Не думаю, что с каминной сетью будут проблемы.

— Можно будет… — Аберфорт прокашлялся. — Можно будет поделить выходные.

— Да, это будет разумно, — покорно согласился Альбус и не удержал тихого смеха, когда младший Дамблдор бросил на него недовольный взгляд. — Кроме того, за это мне заплатят намного больше, чем за предыдущие статьи.

— У меня есть деньги, — тут же отбрыкнулся Аберфорт.

— Я знаю.

Альбус замолчал, с некоторым удовольствием наблюдая сложное выражение на лице брата, и, наконец, был вознаграждён.

— И всё? — с сомнением спросил тот.

— И всё. — Аберфорт недоумённо моргнул, и Дамблдор продолжил: — Я по-прежнему не в восторге, но…

— Мерлин, Ал, ты…

Громкий стук по стеклу заставил их обоих вздрогнуть.

— Сколько раз говорил, не долбить по окну, безмозглая ты птаха, — заворчал Аберфорт поднимаясь, и в следующее мгновение произошло сразу несколько вещей.

Альбус выронил фарфоровую чашку, та в дребезги разбилась о деревянный пол, а Аберфорт отворил скрипящее окно. Иссиня-чёрный ворон послушно перепрыгнул младшему Дамблдору на предплечье и внимательными чёрными глазами уставился на Альбуса.

Горестное верещание чайника над разбитой чашкой вдруг показалось очень громким. Альбус рассеянно уставился на осколки у себя под ногами и медленно встал из-за стола.

— Ну, — странным голосом проговорил Аберфорт, и Дамблдор снова посмотрел на младшего брата. — Я и не думал, что вы с ним незнакомы.

В глазах у него тлело непривычное любопытство и отчего-то горечь, а Корвин, потеряв всякий интерес к разворачивающейся у него на глазах драме, спикировал на стол и принялся с хрустом грызть овсяное печенье.

— Что он здесь делает?

Аберфорт закрыл окно и отряхнул ладони.

— Очевидно, ты не оставил адреса. Я бы ему подсказал, но адреса не было и у меня. — Альбус ещё раз посмотрел на птицу, дабы убедиться, что письма при нём не было. — Последнее он принёс в конце февраля и остался тут. Вероятно, ему велели ждать ответ.

Корвин проглотил последнее печенье и принялся крутить чёрной головой в поисках ещё какой-нибудь еды.

— Морил голодом? — охрипшим голосом ляпнул Дамблдор.

— Птица-то тут причём? — удивился Аберфорт, и едва потеплевший тон их разговора вновь опустился до абсолютного нуля.

Звон в ушах Альбуса по громкости не уступал охранным чарам в Запретной секции, и хотя он прекрасно понимал, что спрашивать не следует, слова слетели с губ раньше, чем он успел себя остановить:

— А письма?

Вот теперь Аберфорт смотрел на него с жалостью. Подхватил со стула потрёпанное пальто и продел руки в рукава.

— У тебя в комнате. Спросишь, не читал ли я их, и получишь по лицу ещё раз.

Чайник с визгом прыгнул прочь от тяжёлых ботинок, когда Аберфорт шагнул к выходу из дома, и Альбус бы остановил его, но внезапная усталость, только-только покинувшая его в вагоне поезда, каменным грузом навалилась на плечи. Стук подошв в коридоре всё удалялся и удалялся, грохнула входная дверь, а затем раздался громкий хлопок аппарации — Аберфорт даже не вышел за забор.

Стопка писем действительно лежала у него в комнате на письменном столе, а сытый Корвин, чувствовавший себя как дома, чистил перья на комоде.

Альбус достал палочку. Он даже произнёс заклинание.

Но, вероятно, магии всегда было мало слов — ни одна искра не коснулась бумаги.

Трещины на восстановленной чашке у него убрать, впрочем, тоже не вышло. Сон, как он не вертелся на подушке, к нему так и шёл. 

* * *

К вечеру снова пошёл дождь.

Альбус разобрал все вещи, рассортировал прочие письма, просмотрел несколько последних выпусков «Пророка» и, чувствуя себя крайне нелепо, провёл со старыми портьерами воспитательную беседу. Те были рады его видеть: лезли обниматься, точно оголодавшие Дьявольские силки, и слушали так внимательно, будто действительно обладали собственным разумом, а вовсе не хранили в себе слабый отпечаток магии когда-то выткавшей их волшебницы. В складках плотной ткани не обнаружилось ни одной пикси, и когда чистка была завершена, портьеры, издав что-то наподобие блаженного вдоха, покорно повисли на карнизе.

Пройдя по дому, Дамблдор мысленно отметил, что из вещей было необходимо отремонтировать или вовсе заменить, потратил несколько минут на счета (тех было немного: судя по квитанциям, Аберфорт игнорировал поступающие на его счёт деньги и платил за дом сам) и в итоге сел в библиотеке, надеясь уговорить себя на сон с помощью изученной вдоль и поперёк «Истории Хогвартса».

Уснуть всё равно не получилось, и когда Альбус уже почти сдался и собрался было заглянуть в «Голову сарацина» — поздороваться со старым Джимом, кто-то постучал в дверь.

— Аберфорт, милый, я испекла пирог с патокой, ты… — Батильда осеклась и едва не выронила блюдо.

— Здравствуйте, Батильда, — поздоровался Дамблдор и, поборов секундный порыв закрыть перед лицом женщины дверь, отступил в сторону. — Проходите.

Бэгшот, круглыми от изумления глазами смотря на него, перешагнула через порог. Поставила пирог на комод и с внезапно прыснувшими из глаз слезами бросилась к Альбусу.

— Мальчик мой!..

По мнению Альбуса, для кого-то настолько хрупкой комплекции, Батильда имела слишком сильные руки — неловко похлопав ее по спине, Дамблдор смущённо отстранился и, почесав затылок, растянул губы в неубедительной улыбке.

— Когда ты вернулся? — суетливо зашарив руками по его лицу и одежде, спросила Бэгшот.

— Сегодня, — мучительно краснея, ответил Альбус. — Я как раз разбирал вещи.

Отвесив, наконец, все необходимые реверансы, они с Батильдой дошли до столовой. Пришедший в себя чайник с готовностью приземлился на стол, а когда Дамблдор потянулся к двум целым чашкам, решив оставить в покое повреждённую, та упрямо толкнулась ему в ладонь. Понадеявшись, что чай из той не выльется на скатерть, Альбус поставил чашки на стол, достал блюдца и столовые приборы и протянул Батильде нож.

— Ты загорел, — заметила Бэгшот.

— В Аргентине сейчас лето.

Батильда спросила его об итогах работы, и, несмотря на очевидное напряжение, разговор стал легче. Альбус рассказал о Париже, о Слагхорне, о долгом путешествии по Италии и неудаче в Палестине. Посетовал на каирских археологов и туманно изложил суть работы в Росарио. Впрочем, как бы он не темнил, Батильда всегда отличалась острым умом — описанное им преобразование привело Бэгшот в абсолютный восторг и следующие полчаса они провели за рассуждениями об использовании трансфигурации в смежных дисциплинах.

— Ты понравишься Кристине. Делука всегда была неравнодушна к смелым и умным студентам.

Затем Батильда поведала ему об Ирландии и своей школьной подруге, которая занималась разведением гиппогрифов, и, как раз когда они оба, утомлённые волнением от встречи, едой и тёплым чаем, ненадолго притихли, в столовую спустился Корвин.

Огромный чёрный ворон на фоне белой скатерти казался ужасно неуместным, но Бэгшот, меж тем, не выказала ни малейшего удивления.

— Вы знали, — подталкивая тарелку с коркой от пирога птице, заметил Альбус.

Батильда смущённо и как будто бы грустно улыбнулась.

— Аберфорт… Скажем, он был не слишком доволен, когда он прилетел впервые.

Корвин недовольно поклевал тесто и с укором посмотрел на Дамблдора.

— Прости, больше ничего нет, — пожал плечами тот.

— Принесу ему завтра индейки, — предложила Батильда.

— Он любит вяленую говядину, — брякнул Альбус и тут же осёкся.

Взгляду Батильды не доставало такта. Устало потерев лоб, Дамблдор отвлёкся на бьющие по подоконнику капли, и несколько очень долгих минут они оба молчали. Недовольный ужином Корвин мрачно клевал пирог, пытаясь, судя по звуку, в отместку разбить мощным клювом тарелку, а Бэгшот стучала длинными ногтями по столу.

— Вы не сказали ему, на какой адрес писать, — подал голос Альбус.

— Я люблю Геллерта, но и вы с Аберфортом мне не чужие, — пожала плечами Батильда. — Уверена, если ты сам не захотел дать ему знать, причины на то были.

Дамблдор невесело рассмеялся, и Бэгшот покачала головой.

— Альбус, я прекрасно знаю, каким Геллерт может быть…

— Нет, не знаете.

Батильда снова замолчала. Захотелось прогнать волшебницу прочь, дабы та не думала, что имеет хоть какое-нибудь право давать ему советы или, Мерлин помилуй, учить его жить. Задушенная в то самое Рождество в Париже и похороненная глубоко за сердцем обида вновь подняла уродливую голову, и от поселившейся под кожей злости захотелось снести к чертям собачьим и стены этого проклятого дома, и фундамент. На одно мгновение ему показалось, что он сейчас действительно сорвётся — как когда-то Ариана не могла контролировать гнев, так и он сейчас был близок к позорному стихийному всплеску.

Показалось даже, что по стене от камина к потолку пошла трещина, но стоило ему моргнуть, как мираж рассеялся, а Батильда заговорила вновь.

— Одиночество — частая плата за гений.

— Прочли это на салфетке у Фортескью? — огрызнулся Альбус.

— Вы оба хамите, когда злитесь, — не обиделась Батильда, и Дамблдор прикрыл глаза.

Вдохнул, выдохнул, тщетно стараясь успокоиться, и вперился невидящим взором в рыжее пламя.

— Простите.

— Ты не первый неблагодарный мужчина на моей памяти, — тепло улыбнулась Бэгшот.

Провела сухой ладонью по скатерти и продолжила:

— Я не стану спрашивать, что тогда произошло. Захочешь — расскажешь сам. Но за что бы ты его ни наказывал, не руби с плеча.

_Не жги мосты, я не большой любитель их заново строить. _

Пламя в камине выбросило сноп радостных искр. Треснувшая чашка потёрлась о его стиснутый кулак. Батильда ушла ближе к одиннадцати. Соврать о том, что никого он не наказывал, Альбус в себе сил так и не нашёл. 

* * *

Писем было восемь.

Датированные разными числами, одни были написаны карандашом, другие чернилами. На одной бумаге острые буквы прыгали, словно Геллерт писал, прислонив пергамент к пыхтящему паровозу, на другой — жались друг к другу, размашистые, идеально, раздражающе ровные.

Адресов на конвертах не было: ни отправителя, ни получателя, но как Альбус ни старался забыть название улицы и номер дома Гриндевальдов в Вене, тот будто выжгли на сетчатке.

Сев за письменный стол, он взял самое раннее письмо и поднял взгляд на нахохлившегося Корвина.

— Если ты на что-то рассчитываешь, то можешь улетать прямо сейчас.

Проклятый ворон лишь громко каркнул, но с места так и не сдвинулся. Вздохнув, Дамблдор развернул свернутый вчетверо пергамент.

_24.12.1900_

  
_Альбус, ты когда-нибудь спускался под землю? Делал усилие — лишь для того, чтобы вдохнуть? Видел ли ты хоть раз, как устроены камни, что мы бездумно топчем ногами изо дня в день?_  
_ Мерлин, о чём я. Нет, конечно же. Должно быть, прямо сейчас ты меланхолично шлешь к чёрту очередного воздыхателя и разливаешь по бокалам рождественский брют…_  
_ Цианирование должно быть тебе ближе медных шахт. Весьма увлекательно, но важно не забыть про маску: леденящие кровь кошмары и эфемерная дрянь наяву — развлечение на любителя. Впрочем, кому как. В способах расширения сознания магглы продвинулись куда дальше волшебников, не находишь?_  
_ Говорят, в Афганистане маковые поля особенно хороши._  
_ Ах, да, с Рождеством тебя! И обязательно выпей за мое здоровье сегодня,_

_Г._

Задержавшись взглядом на кое-как выведенной карандашом «Г», Альбус ещё раз пробежался по дрожащим строчкам и подушечкой большого пальца коснулся оставленных на уголках бумаги отпечатков — будто бы у Геллерта все ладони были вымазаны в угле. С сомнением покосился на оставшиеся семь писем, сглотнул вязкую от предательского волнения слюну и потянулся за следующим.

_01.01.1901_

  
_Знаешь, Ал, я всегда любил Алгебру и Нумерологию._  
_ Нет, серьезно, не смейся. Куда больше, чем Историю магии. Или нет?.. А, не суть важно._  
_ Просто поразительно, что девять столетий назад Хабаш аль-Хасиб уже развлекался с полярными координатами, а нынешние европейцы через одного едва умеют считать и писать. Правда, он рассчитывал Киблу для правоверных, но у каждого времени свои потребности. Ты согласен?_  
_ Мерлин, о чем я говорю, конечно же ты не согласен. Давай, вспомни мне еще все минусы сферической тригонометрии._  
_ Кстати, а ты не пробовал применить подобный подход к расчету «дыр» в антитрансгрессионных щитах? Я говорю о подсчёте погрешности при переводе координат. А ты просчитай, тебе понравится, обещаю. За центр координат возьми, скажем, Вену. И прикинь, за сколько прыжков я окажусь на ступенях Пантеона. А знаешь, что самое замечательное? Это то, что я могу сколько угодно раз вращать полярную ось так, чтобы она указывала на меня. Развлечение на полдня, клянусь!_  
_ И, ради всего святого, покорми Корвина хорошенько. В последнее время он страшно прожорливый._  
_ P.S. Ты правда думал, что я дам тебе подсказку? Не так просто, мой дорогой._

_Г._

— Магический эфир и государственные барьеры, — проворчал Дамблдор, открывая следующий пергамент. — О них ты, конечно же, не подумал…

_06.01.1901_

  
_Я не пьян, не валяюсь в обнимку с маковым молоком и мне не переломали пальцы — в этом чертовом поезде трясёт так, словно я скачу верхом на обезумевшем фестрале. Я знаю, о чём говорю: в окрестностях Дурмстранга водилось целое стадо этих диких лошадок. Когда надоедало мерзнуть в каменных спальнях, мы сбегали и долго наблюдали за резвящимися жеребятами в школьном лесу — не то чтобы это было дозволено, но и ты не без греха: Батильда рассказывала мне, как вы с Дожем сбегали в Запретный лес. Ты ведь понимаешь, почему он так называется?_  
_ Зад от деревянной скамьи, к слову, болит так же сильно… Впрочем, не думаю, что тебе довелось объезжать диких животных, гриффиндорская неженка._  
_ От ужравшегося мужика рядом разит дешёвой водкой и дурным табаком, и я склонен с минуту на минуту с ним об этом поговорить, но прежде вот что: я тут выяснил, что обыкновеннейшее Инсендио можно инвертировать. Ты знал? Нет, не думай, льда у тебя не получится, а вот разогнать огонь до тысячи четырёхсот градусов по Цельсию — легко и непринужденно. Как будто глупышку на ярмарке поцеловать, честное слово._  
_ Температура плавления кремния. В узком ущелье это просто непередаваемые ощущения._  
_ Сомневаюсь, что Фламель позволял тебе такие вольности в его подвале._  
_ (Разве что малышка Габриэль?)_  
_ По-прежнему ни на что не намекаю,_

_Геллерт._

_17.01.1901_

  
_Никогда не спрашивал: как ты относишься к маленьким детям? Сегодня в городе услышал забавное: две маггловские крохи сетовали на то, что им нужно катить сани через два квартала, а они так бы хотели стукнуть ногами и очутиться в деревни у бабули._  
_ Мысли материальны?_  
_ Знали бы они, что для такой точной аппарации необходимо не только учитывать сферическую природу Земли, но и горный ландшафт, разницу высот старта и приземления. И проклятое уравнение Стилла порой. С полученной в итоге кривой траектории прыжка придется вспоминать интегрирование, иначе рискуешь очутиться посреди какой-нибудь скалы — нелепая смерть._  
_ (Я вижу, как ты закатываешь глаза, Ал. Никто не любит умников, помнишь?)_  
_ За расчетами ночи таят быстро, даже зимние. Иногда я забываю подкидывать поленья в камин и понимаю, что замерз, только когда перестают гнуться пальцы. Ты понимаешь, о чем я сейчас говорю._  
_ Ну и раз ты даже не пытаешься заставить себя ответить мне, то я просто продолжу марать пергамент._

_P.S. Аберфорт, если любопытство оказалось сильнее, будь так несказанно любезен, mon chèr, засунь это письмо Альбусу в глотку. Может, хоть так он его заметит.  
И я разрешаю Корвину выклёвывать глаза._

_Гриндевальд._

Дамблдор дёрнул уголком губ в намёке на улыбку и посмотрел на ворона.  
— Он ведь даже не представляет, что вы с Абом друзья, да?

_01.02.1901_

  
_Альбус Персиваль Вульфрик Брайан Дамблдор._  
_ Теперь это моя новая мантра._  
_ Запомни:_  
_ 1\. Вытяжка афганского мака (0,3 мл)_  
_ 2\. Шалфей (2 пучка обдать кипятком)_  
_ 3\. Алое (3 капли на 1 литр воды)_  
_ 4\. Щепотка растолченного корня дьявольских силков (0,1525 грамма)_  
_ Я не спал пятьдесят один час, и выполнил столько расчетов, сколько выполнил ты тогда у озера. За шесть проклятых часов._  
_ Блестящий ты сукин сын._

_09.02.1901_

  
_Забыл дописать: запомни, но никогда не пробуй._  
_ Рецепт я сбыл интереснейшей мадам преклонных лет. Найти её можно в полнолуние на Мариен плац в Мюнхене, но желательно до того, как она сама примет на душу._  
_ Это на заметку._  
_ Госпожа Ирма дружила с моей бабушкой Лукрецией, я тебе рассказывал о ней. Заехала намедни погостить, повидаться с моей матушкой. Очаровательная. И знает тебя, отчего-то к моей превеликой гордости. Каирский доклад — её любимый._  
_ Ирма Эргберг. Несколько учебников ее авторства даже рекомендованы в Хогвартсе. В Дурмстранге профессор Драгович цитировал выдержки из ее книг, а мы повторяли хором. Однажды я попробовал улучшить рецепт ее Бодрящего зелья. Надо ли говорить, что мои испытуемые провели в медицинском крыле две недели? Зато отец выдал мне денег на сверхточные весы._  
_ Не завидуй._  
_ И передавай привет Аберфорту. «Кабанья голова» — ему подходит._

_Г._

_15.02.1901_

  
_Я вывел формулу, Ал. Обошёл уравнение Стилла и его корявый постулат. Месяц без сна и тонны исписанного пергамента того стоили._  
_ Намекну: Декарт, высота, время. При прыжке на дальнее расстояние нужно учитывать поворот Земли вокруг своей оси и вокруг Солнца. Соответственно, и расстояние между мной в момент времени t0 и t1 не может быть равно абсолютному расстоянию между этими двумя точками в отдельные моменты времени._  
_ Я вылепил трехмерную модель из красной глины._  
_ Куб, Альбус, куб! И двойные интегралы, будь они прокляты, черти._  
_ Не смейся._  
_ А впрочем, смейся. Тебе идёт._

_Гел._

_27.02.1901_

  
_Знаешь, Ал, ты можешь быть жестоким. Уж лучше бы ты эти письма действительно сжигал._  
_ Не хочешь говорить, не нужно, но Алгебре и полярным координатам нет никакого дела до твоего чувства вины и до моих обид. До Аберфорта. До Арианы. До мира вообще._  
_ Молчи сколь угодно долго, я это когда-нибудь переживу, но не отказывай мне в понимании: у меня нет ни твоего сердца, ни твоей осточертевшей нам обоим совести, но всех прочих слабостей у меня полно._  
_ Я говорил, мне не жаль, что она умерла. Мне жаль, что тебе от этого так больно. Видит Бог, порой я так сильно тебя ненавижу, что пересчитываю координаты тройного прыжка до Годриковой впадины. Всё только для того, чтобы дать тебе в твою холеную, гладковыбритую морду и потом, быть может… Не знаю теперь, это вообще было?_  
_ Ты восхитителен. Ты знаешь это. И ты тратишь свой талант на тех, кто трясется над Статутом и сажает по тюрьмам несогласных. Они затыкают глотки, заламывают руки и отрезают языки, перемалывая нас в порошок._  
_ Ты видел манифест._  
_ Ты видел заголовки о митингующих._  
_ Ради общего блага._  
_ Это ты сказал._  
_ А мне не за что извиняться._

_Геллерт._

Дамблдор отложил на стол последний пергамент и медленно, урывками, выдохнул.

Сердце гулко стучало возле самой глотки, словно он не написанное резким, как сам Гриндевальд, почерком читал, а сам Геллерт, едва не позабытым за полтора года голосом нашёптывал на ухо ему последние слова.

Его немного тошнило, как в первые часы на пароме, было отчего-то страшно и радостно. Пламя свечи дрожало на ветру, что дул из приоткрытого окна, и играло причудливыми тенями на стене и пологе кровати. Корвин смотрел ему прямо в глаза, и, наверное, перо в руке должно было ощущаться как поражение.

Но Альбус чувствовал лишь одно — щемящее облегчение.


	7. 11.03.1901

_Меня не было в Англии._   
_ Наши с Николасом планы оказались несколько более амбициозными, чем мы поначалу рассчитывали: из Парижа я вернулся всего на пару месяцев, и затем был вынужден отправиться в Италию. После потерпел неудачу в Палестине и Египте, выучил три совершенно бесполезных в быту языка, обгорел на солнце и в очередной раз поссорился с каирскими алхимиками. Не удивлюсь, если припоминать мне теперь будут не только Голпалотта._   
_ Вторую половину февраля я провёл в Аргентине — до дома добрался только сейчас._   
_ Что до сферической тригонометрии… Успокой меня и скажи, что ошибки ты совершаешь ради одной только сомнительной провокации. Как оказалось, я на неё необычайно падок: Батильда обронила, что я не первый неблагодарный мужчина на её памяти, и мне вздумалось доказать обратное._   
_ Недостаток у сферической тригонометрии только один — её существование. На пути из Вены к ступеням Пантеона тебе встретятся несколько государственных барьеров, густой магический эфир, пара циклонов и атмосферных фронтов. Антиаппарационный щит (Антитрансгрессионный? Серьёзно? Так это у вас называют?) — меньшая из твоих проблем. Так что на твоём месте, перед тем, как прыгать с континента на континент, я бы добавил к любой твоей модификации уравнения Стилла ещё одну-другую переменную. Да хоть бы гравитацию. Решишь эту задачку, и ты у цели. Звучишь всё равно безумцем: проще на скорую руку соорудить портал, но дело ведь не в потраченном времени, правда?_   
_ Да, правда, сам знаю._   
_ И мне тоже есть, чем поделиться, но это долго, не стоит потраченной бумаги, а ты всё равно, я надеюсь, в скором времени сможешь прочитать об этом... Там, где за это предложат больше. Николаса моя корысть веселит._   
_ А я тяну время._   
_ Корвин вот-вот прожжёт меня взглядом. Злое животное: он в абсолютном в восторге от Аберфорта и совершенно не выносит меня — вы с ним не слишком похожи._   
_ Так вот… Ты просил не жечь мосты, но, на самом деле, я испепелил их сразу, стоило только перестать смотреть на мёртвую Ариану. Ты говорил тогда, что я наказываю нас обоих. Сейчас говоришь, что тебе не за что извиняться. И, быть может, действительно было бы проще, окажись ты действительно здесь, за три прыжка, не поломай тебя проклятый эфир и висящий над нами циклон. Тогда бы я, возможно, смог объяснить. А потом, быть может... Это ведь действительно было._   
_ Дело не в смерти Арианы, как бы ужасно для меня самого ни было это признавать. Я любил её недостаточно сильно. Её болезнь меня тяготила, и порой (довольно часто), я и сам думал, как удачно бы всё сложилось, порви сидящий внутри неё монстр её саму. Так иногда думал и Аберфорт, и даже моя уставшая от собственной дочери мать. Мы жили с этим не один год._   
_ Дело было не в вашей с Аберфортом пустяковой ссоре: странно, что вы вообще так долго продержались._   
_ Дело было в том, что ты ушёл. Вероятно, я надумал себе слишком много за последний месяц нашего с тобой короткого знакомства и, скорее всего, не имел права рассчитывать на что-то иное. Но я рассчитывал._   
_ Ты исчез, дома остался только я, моя мёртвая ненавистная сестра и ревущий от горя младший брат. Я был там один. Я вызвал авроров и наплёл им несусветную чушь про очередной стихийной выброс. Я организовывал похороны. Я ни словом не обмолвился про тебя, потому как в то самое мгновение мне показалось, что всё то лето — плод моего окончательно рехнувшегося после смерти матери воображения. Решил, что мне привиделся и ты, и Батильда. Что Ариана просто становилась день ото дня всё хуже и хуже, и будто бы в награду за долготерпение на сей раз не утащила за собой никого из нас._   
_ Я в это поверил. Последним поделился с Аберфортом. Он разбил мне нос прямо у гроба. Так что в Париж я уезжал, старательно вытравливая тебя из головы. Не напиши ты мне, я бы добился успеха._   
_ Теперь ты просишь меня о понимании, а я... Я устал, Гел._   
_ И не знаю, есть ли ради чего стараться._   
_ Убеди меня,_

_Альбус._


	8. 30 марта 1902. Австрия, Вена

В те два месяца тысяча девятьсот первого, что Геллерт провел дома, он то ли из привычки, то ли из глупого упрямства продолжать писать письма. Уставал от бесконечных расчетов до пляшущих кадриль перед глазами чертей, опрокидывал очередной стакан бодрящей дряни, разминал пальцы и срывал злость на своем молчаливом собеседнике.

Корвин летал в Годрикову Впадину постоянно. И, судя по непонятному энтузиазму ворона, его там все-таки кормили. Однако ответов Альбус так и не писал.

Матушка Геллерта суетилась из-за приближающегося Великого поста, а отец слишком уж часто наведывался в свой мужской клуб на Левельштрассе. На не оправдывающего никаких надежд сына внимания никто из них не обращал, и большую часть времени его попросту не замечали. Отто лишь просил отпрыска раз в месяц подписать лист членства в Совете Волшебников, но на этом их общение заканчивалось. Родители с успехом пропускали мимо ушей все едкие ремарки Геллерта за обязательным семейным ужином, а деньги на очередную поездку выдали едва ли не с облегчением.

В марте тысяча девятьсот первого Геллерт подхватил сумку и под слегка осуждающим взглядом отца отправился в Министерство — его ждал портал до хорватского города Рагуза [1]. Мать провожать его не вышла, слишком занятая распусканием на нитки очередного провинившегося перед ней гобелена, недостаточно точно изобразившего один из новозаветных сюжетов. Гобелен жалобно стенал, Гретхен же самодовольно улыбалась.

Перед отъездом Гриндевальд велел Корвину лететь в Англию и не возвращаться без ответного письма. Австрийцу показалось, что Дамблдор должен — не ему, так уж хотя бы себе.

Весь следующий год поглощенный _поисками _Геллерт об Альбусе не вспоминал.

Не помышлял он и об отчем доме. Положение Гриндевальдов в Венском Совете Волшебников и парочка не самых любезных и очень коротких писем отца волновали его куда меньше, чем словено-хорватское семейство эксцентричного мастера волшебных палочек.

Грегоровичи занимались изготовлением палочек без малого семь столетий. Секреты мастерства переходили от отца к сыну, а потому, когда у Милоша Грегоровича родилось шесть дочерей подряд, он всерьез задумался об отравлении жены и повторной свадьбе. Спасла несчастную женщину только седьмая беременность, разрешившаяся здоровым, крепким мальчиком.

Майкью Грегорович знал о своей избранности с пеленок.

В пять посадил свое первое волшебное дерево, на котором спустя три года поселилась колония лукотрусов. Из древесины этого же растения он и изготовил свою первую волшебную палочку с сердцевиной из куска рога Динарского дромарога в неполные двенадцать. В четырнадцать был признан лучшим учеником Дурмстранга, а когда в двадцать пять задумал жениться, то очередь из невест образовалась немалая. Каждое приличное хорватское семейство пыталось сосватать молодому мастеру волшебных палочек свою дочь, беззастенчиво подкладывая безвольных красавиц ему в постель, но избирательный Майкью с выбором не торопился.

Из пяти любовниц лишь одна родила ему сына, и родился тот болезнным и слабым — мальчик не прожил и недели. А когда Блаженка Грацева отказалась без венчания снимать одежды, Майкью удивленно выгнул брови. Она хлопнула перед его носом дверью так сильно, что посыпалась с крыши красная черепица. Хлопнула, небрежно махнув рукой, и тяжеленный кусок дуба с резным орнаментом поспешил самозачароваться.

Майкью добивался ее руки почти год, а когда добился, весь старый город Рагузы гудел три дня. Завеса едва выдерживала, и от хмельных паров млели даже местные магглы.  
Бранимир Грегорович родился на исходе восемьдесят четвертого, и унаследовал все, чтобы однажды стать самым знаменитым мастером волшебных палочек в Европе — талант отца, пылкий ум и красоту своей матери.

И все было хорошо, пока в мае тысяча девятьсот первого на пороге их дома не появился худощавый молодой человек, почти не знающий местного наречия и кое-как изъясняющийся с сильным немецким акцентом. Он самым странным образом сочетал наглость с покорством, умел задавать неудобные вопросы, неплохо знал мировую магическую историю и был способен выдержать спор с Майкью, даже когда тот начинал кричать и грозиться сломать в щепки заготовки для волшебных палочек.

Геллерт рассказывал о белоснежной Вене. Об облицованном песчаником здании парламента в Будапеште, о варивших лучшие любовные зелья в мире ведьмах Баварии и о забытых, измученных от бесчеловечных законов общинах магов в восточной Европе.

Проживший на Балканах всю жизнь Бранимир вдруг понял, что и местным магам живется не так уж и сладко, а постоянно возобновляющаяся война с турками обескровливает все семьи без разбора.

Собственный достаток и неприкасаемость громкой фамилии вдруг стали претить, и появилось _желание _сделать что-то для собратьев волшебников.

— Ты обещать показать мне мир, а это есть подвал. Сырой. И тут пахнуть плесень.

Когда в ночь с двадцать девятого на тридцатое марта тысяча девятьсот второго Геллерт открыл перед Бранимиром дверь самой дешевой гостиницы в цыганском квартале Будапешта, юноша разочарованно надул тонкие губы.

— Это чердак, а не подвал, — терпеливо поправил Гриндевальд, кидая две сумки на скрипучую кровать с проржавевшими пружинами. — Утром мы сядем на поезд до Вены.

— Почему ехать поезд? — все еще хмурился темноволосый мальчишка, безбожно коверкая непривычные языку слова, и всё-таки плюхнулся на койку. — Мы мочь прыгать. Сегодня мы прыгать пять раз.

Геллерт стянул с плеч промокшую куртку и усмехнулся.

— И снова попасть под циклон?

«Эфир. Магический эфир и, чёрт возьми, погода», — тоном Альбуса отозвался его внутренний ворчливый голос, и Геллерт спрятал неприязненную гримасу за отросшими волосами.

— А мне нравится.

Что именно Бранимиру нравилось, Гриндевальд не спросил. Святым он не был, но почти что похищение сына из отчего дома провернул впервые. Какие-то несчастные сутки назад Майкью кричал, что пригрел на своей груди неблагодарную змею и хватался за волшебную палочку, но Бранимир что-то резко рявкнул на хорватском и застучал каблуками ботинок, взбегая по лестнице в спальню. Сумку он собрал быстро, а Геллерт сумел за рюмкой молодого вина раз тридцать поклясться, что к осени привезет мальчишку обратно.

Хоть он и заслужил называться «подмастерьем», старший Грегорович все еще не торопился настолько ему доверять.

— Я лишь покажу юноше Европу. Поверьте, каждый уважающий себя волшебник хоть раз должен увидеть празднества на Вальпургиеву ночь, — увещевал Гриндевальд. — И мы привезем вам папоротниковые цветы с горы Броккен. Ведь если мои расчеты верны, а они верны, вы видели формулы, и та роща в Динарском нагорье кишит лукотрусами, то…

— То мы сможем собрать столько изумительной сосновой древесины, что мне хватит на три года работы!

— Бук и горная липа, — улыбнулся учуявший победу Геллерт, — я рассчитываю на них.

— Высушенный маковый цвет! Даже проклятые Олливандеры никогда не работали с этим материалом. И я стану не просто укротителем Бузинной палочки, но и Маковым мастером!

Азарт в глазах Грегоровича плескался как волшебный огонь беснующихся майских ведьм, и Гриндевальду стоило огромных усилий не зацепиться словом за «бузину». Если чему его и научили шахты Чехии, так это терпению.

И вот он был почти дома, уставший с дороги и продрогший до нитки. Заклинание сорвалось с губ автоматически, высушивая одежду, а растревоженные неожиданными гостями пикси принялись трепать дырявую занавеску.

На сон у них было часов семь, не более. Бранимир уже сопел, полулежа на койке в неудобной позе, а Геллерт вдруг поморщился словно от зубной боли. Он только что сообразил — сегодня католическая Пасха.

Худшего дня для возвращения домой и быть не могло.

* * *

Поезд Бранимиру понравился. Для того, кто всю жизнь учился строгать дерево и высушивать жилы драконов, сложный механизм стального транспорта показался настоящим произведением искусства.

— Без магия? — то и дело восклицал младший Грегорович. — Правда?

— Да. Он идет на паровом двигателе. Техническая термодинамика.

— «Техно» — что?

Мальчишка обучался на дому, и его необразованность порой бесила Геллерта до красных точек перед глазами.

— Техническая термодинамика, — на выдохе повторил он, поглаживая кончиком пальца шипы на своей волшебной палочке. — Это сужение раздела физики, в рамках которого изучаются возможности приложения основных принципов термодинамики к процессам выработки или же преобразования тепла в быту.

Все его объяснения разбивались о полнейшее непонимание в глубине серо-зеленых глаз, и Геллерту снова нестерпимо захотелось замарать клочок пергамента и пожаловаться судьбе, небу и упрямому как стадо баранов собеседнику за сотни миль на своего нерадивого компаньона.

— У магглов ведь нет заклинаний, поэтому они изобретают такие вот сложные конструкции. Они могут обуздать стихии только с помощью своей науки. Создать тепло не по мановению волшебной палочки, а сжигая уголь. И они изучают, как это использовать. А затем — творят, изобретают. Поезд, например. Оружие — пушки, пистолеты.

— О! Пушка! — оживился Бранимир. — Она плевать огнем как дракон. Турки такое любить, когда они убивать магглы.

О массовых убийствах магглов, которыми особенно славились Балканы, сын Грегоровича говорил до того спокойно, словно речь шла о сезонном забое скота. Не то чтобы Геллерт был во всем с ним несогласен, но хаотичная война никогда и никому ничего хорошего не приносила.

За разговорами и без того недолгое путешествие пронеслось быстро. До Франкенбергштрассе от самого вокзала они топали пешком, укутанные магическими чарами, заставлявшими магглов шарахаться в стороны от невидимых для них волшебников.

— Одиннадцать. Мило.

Бранимир хмыкнул, когда Геллерт остановился перед светлым домом в несколько этажей.

— Весь твой? А ты богатый!

— Это маггловская постройка. Мой дом спрятан.

И, достав палочку, Геллерт очертил в воздухе руну. Воздух вокруг них задрожал, контуры здания размылись, и откуда-то из марева красок выскочила чугунная калитка. Ручка в форме розы весело помахала бутоном, приветствуя вернувшегося хозяина, а булыжники на короткой подъездной дорожке норовили соскочить от радости со своих мест.

В доме нигде не горел свет, и улыбка быстро покинула губы Гриндевальда.

Толкнув тяжелую входную дверь, он весь подобрался — дом встретил его темнотой и резким запахом алкоголя.

— Отец? — неуверенно позвал Геллерт, уже понимая, что Отто позорно сбежал в свой любимый клуб по интересам. — Матушка?

— Может, уехать?

О ком говорил Бранимир, Геллерт уточнять не стал, застыв каменным изваянием у ведущий на верхние этажи лестницы.

Отзвук бьющей плоть плети он узнал мгновенно.

— Второй этаж, направо, дверь напротив таблички с моим именем, — процедил он сквозь зубы, впихивая в руки юноши свою сумку. — Я приду минут через десять. Располагайся.

В спальню родителей он не вбежал даже — влетел, сшибая на своем пути огромную вазу и висевшую на стене картину с портретом знаменитой бабушки. Под громкие протесты последней, он прикрыл тяжелую дверь и медленно подошел к матери.

Гретхен стояла на коленях. Спущенное платье болталось у нее на поясе, а плеть с влажным шлепком и резким звуком то и дело целовала плечи и острые лопатки.

— Мама.

Женщина вздрогнула, обернулась, забывая о своей оголенной груди, и широко улыбнулась, отчего огоньки дюжины свечей лишь ярче заиграли на ее влажных от слез щеках.

— А я тебя видела, сын! — радостно прошептала она. — Я видела сон. Вот такой, как сейчас.

Геллерт гулко сглотнул, сиюминутно проклиная и бабушку с ее чертовым даром, и сам по себе дар, и лишенную возможности подсмотреть будущее мать. Гретхен несколько раз моргнула, что-то беззвучно прошептала и отвела взгляд, улыбка ее померкла.

— Нет, не такой, — покачала она головой, снова поднимая глаза к распятию на стене. — Похожий, но не такой.

Лукреция возлагала на дочь слишком большие надежды, а когда они не оправдались, решила, что Прорицанию можно обучить. Гретхен старалась изо всех сил, но ни долгое стояние по колено в холодном ручье в полнолуние, ни неделя в горах без еды и воды, ни узкая каморка в подвале и бесконечные зелья да дурманящие травы не помогли. Покой давала лишь скромная Библия, подаренная отцом.

Сны Гретхен видела, но самые обыкновенные. Они не исполнялись, ни о чем не предупреждали, а скудное воображение не позволяло красноречиво врать.  
Отто досталась невеста с огромным приданым, теща с громким именем, купленное за галлеоны место в Совете Волшебников и куча скелетов в шкафу Гриндевальдов, которые пугали его до чертиков в первые годы брака.

И когда двухлетний малыш Геллерт, коверкая слова, сказал бабушке не спускаться в подвал до конца недели, сломавшая на следующий же день ногу Лукреция была вне себя от счастья. Отто напился до бессознательного состояния, а Гретхен всю ночь простояла на коленях с молитвой на устах.

Иногда Геллерту хотелось крикнуть Инсендио и сбежать из страны к чертовой матери. Забыть и оставить позади. И все, что он пытался втолковать Альбусу в то треклятое лето, бумерангом вернулось к нему самому.

Плеть с отвратительным свистом снова взметнулась, и Геллерт с трудом переборол желание схватить женщину за запястье.

— Но я же видела… видела! Я должна увидеть снова. Снова! Почему Господь наказывает меня? За грехи? За Отто?

Она все сильнее и сильнее раскачивалась взад-вперед, осыпая себя новыми ударами.

— Я тоже вижу сны! — вскричала Гретхен, когда Геллерт попытался все-таки удержать ее руки. — Я тоже! А ты? ТЫ?!

Она выронила из рук плеть и схватилась за ворот геллертовой рубашки.

— Ты…

— Я вернулся домой, мама. Все, как в твоем сне.

Взмахом руки Гриндевальд отлевитировал палочку матери на комод, потушил норовившие подпалить шторы свечи и шикнул на суетившегося у шкафа нарла. Он помог матери встать и проводил ее до разворошенной постели, мимоходом думая, что надо бы проверить сад, ведь там, где один зверек — там целая колония.

Прокручивая в голове заклинания для отваживания похожих на милых ежиков зверей, Геллерт стащил с матери платье и уложил ее на живот. Крутанул в пальцах волшебную палочку и, зло выдохнув, сунул ее в карман. Он не был искусен в Исцеляющих чарах, и мог бы запросто вспороть матери спину вместо того, чтобы залечить рассеченную плоть.  
Гриндевальд поискал глазами пузырек с бадьяном, смочил платок и не особенно ласково протер раны.

Гретхен боли и жжения будто и не заметила, провела рукой по скомканным простыням и зло усмехнулась.

— Твой отец сущий дьявол. А ты?

Путь от спальни родителей до его собственной комнаты показался мучительно долгим. Лукреция с портрета причитала, что мальчику стоило бы проявить больше чуткости к его бедной матери, а вазы попытались вжаться в стены, когда от резкого взмаха палочки деревянная рама портрета разломилась на двое.

Вопрос Гретхен так и звенел в ушах, когда он аккуратно затворял за собой дверь спальни и запечатывал ту заклинанием. В этом доме удивительным образом ничего не менялось, и Геллерт с горечью вспомнил, как сильно, в действительности, он ненавидел это место.  
Куртка полетела на пол, а ботинки отправились в свободный полет, ударяясь о стену.

Хмурый взгляд Гриндевальда вдруг застыл на сидящим за его письменном столом Бранимире и прыгающем перед юношей Корвине.

— Ты ошибся комнатой, — буркнул Геллерт.

На столе лежало _письмо_, и ему даже не пришлось напрягать зрение — почерк он узнал.

_Святые угодники. _

— Я найти ванную. И воды нагреть.

Юный Грегорович проигнорировал недружелюбный тон и продолжил рассматривать птицу.

Геллерт мог бы выгнать мальчишку взашей или начать извиняться за мать. Ни то, ни другое он делать не стал, лишь дотащился до кровати, на ходу стаскивая с ног носки и расстегивая рубашку, и плюхнулся на покрывало. Разморенный долгой дорогой и липким негодованием, прижался к резной спинке кровати, запрокинул голову, впиваясь взглядом в потолок, и попытался оценить ситуацию здраво.

Корвин с интересом изучал нового гостя и даже не пытался оттяпать тому палец. Видимо, был сытым. Письмо лежало провокационно, на видном месте, и от него фонило охранными чарами, заставлявшими тонкий слой пыли периодически двигаться и выкладываться в кельтские руны.

Письмо лежало здесь давно.

А Геллерт терпеть не мог кельтские руны, и Альбус это прекрасно знал.

— Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось это увидеть.

Не оправдания, но хотя бы вежливости хорватский мальчишка все-таки заслужил. Нужно было позаботиться о госте, а уже потом предаваться выматывающей и ни к чему не приводящей ярости.

— А мне жаль, — Бранимир медленно сполз с кресла и, опустившись на мягкий ковер, бесцеремонно скрестил руки на коленях Геллерта, — что ты не рассказать раньше.

В темных, серо-зеленых глазах Бранимира лести не было, злым умыслом не пахло, на переднем краю сознания плескались горячие фантазии, и за версту разило восхищением и, наконец-то, неприкрытым желанием.

Уже очень давно никто не хотел его так очевидно и искренне.

Геллерт бросил быстрый взгляд на одинокое письмо на столе, на будто с недоверием взирающего на него Корвина и снова на юнца у своих ног.

Не то чтобы он не догадывался.

— Спасибо, Бран.

Грегорович блаженно прикрыл глаза, стоило тонкому пальцу коснуться его скулы, поправить шальной локон волос и огладить кончик уха.

— Sviđa mi se [2], — на выдохе произнес юнец.

Приобретенных за год знаний хорватского для перевода Геллерту хватило. Он снова сорвался глазами к письму и подумал, что там, в этих ровных строчках может быть что угодно, а его самоконтроль и так уже трещал по швам.

Бранимир повернул голову, и его горячее дыхание обожгло ладонь Гриндевальда.

Впервые за многие месяцы той ночью постель Геллерта не была холодна.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — старое названия города Дубровник на берегу Адриатического моря (оффтоп: именно там, в Старом городе, снимали Королевскую гавань для Игры престолов);  
[2] — Sviđa mi se — Мне нравится (хорватский).


	9. 10.04.1902

_Тебя не было в Англии._  
_ А то б ты ответил, конечно._  
_ В безнадёжности есть своя прелесть: я не вспоминал про тебя год, и готов был соврать, что и не вспомнил бы, не увидев письмо, но ты до абсурда в себе уверен — не поверил бы, мне пришлось бы опускаться до убеждений, и ты бы из вежливости согласился. Снизошёл. Чем бы, несомненно, вывел меня из себя: дурные провокации — это у вас, англичан, черта национальная._  
_ Я смотрел на письмо неделю. Был полон решимости сжечь, но любопытство и жадность — два любимых моих греха, и, умоляю!.. Давай не будем о тех самых. Семи смертных. Впрочем, о твоих пороках я готов говорить днями и ночами. Их у тебя много. Одни мне нравятся больше других._  
_ Признайся, Ал, из кельтских рун защита топорная. Даже не знаю: я польщен или обижен. Изуверы и самодуры, они перебили друг друга сами, и сдались на волю сначала невежественным германцам, а затем и хитрым римлянам. Прогнулись под чужие законы, выучили чужой язык, и даже их боги канули в небытие, сливаясь с другими пантеонами. И что в итоге? Потеряли себя._  
_ Теперь оглядись по сторонам — история нас ничему не учит: я сейчас в Вене, у родителей, Завеса на два десятка миль меньше. Магглы теснят нас к окраине или вообще прочь из города, мы меняем мантии на модные тренчи, маскируем палочки под мундштуки и зонты и прячемся за магглоотводами. Я сам накладываю маскировочные уже по привычке, а когда вспоминаю, что милая молочница Карла меня в упор не видит — злюсь. А у нее киснет молоко. Пока я шёл от вокзала до дома, насчитал три ликвидированных волшебных дома. На Завесе цветет уродливый шрам, такой неаккуратный, что мне хочется заявиться в Министерство и написать с десяток жалоб. Зато теперь эти волшебники живут в соседних с магглами квартирах._  
_ Квартирах, Альбус! Чудом будет, если от обилия чар в этих каморках через десять лет не обвалятся стены. Магглы будут рожать больных детей. Или еще хуже — сдавать тех в дома скорби за рассказы о нюхлерах, нарлах и птицах с письмами в клювах. Об этом Канцлер на последнем собрании Совета, разумеется, не сказал. Обо всём прочем говорил с душным довольством и поганой улыбкой — омерзительный тип._  
_ Что же до уравнения Стилла и моих изысканий — спешу покормить твоё ненасытное эго: в циклон я-таки попал. И даже не в один. И, нет, как ты верно заметил, ошибаюсь я, потому что дело не в потраченном времени. Скорее — в количестве попыток. И самую малость во вроде как очевидном результате. В любом случае, спасибо, что в очередной раз ткнул меня носом. Озарение особенно приятно, когда приходит между стонами: твои губы дрожат на моих, пальцы путаются в волосах, кожа липнет к коже. Ты. Во мне. Но, что есть, то есть, и мне придется снова заливаться какой-нибудь дрянью и пересчитывать очевидное._  
_ К слову о дури._  
_ Пожалуй, ты единственный, кто умеет взывать к тому, что, должно быть, в быту зовется совестью. И даже мое откровение заставляешь звучать так, будто я всё-таки пытаюсь перед тобой извиниться._  
_ Ты говоришь, что был один._  
_ А я разве нет?_  
_ Знаешь ли ты, что увидел я в тот самый августовский вечер? Что увидел в самый первый день нашего знакомства? Вы вообще представляли себя со стороны?_  
_ Вы ведь... Ал, вы друг за друга глотку порвёте. Попрейкай меня трусостью, но чего, чёрт возьми, ты хотел? Для Аберфорта беда лишь в том, что он выжил. Для тебя в том, что ты это понимаешь. Ты за это себя коришь, и за это себя простить не можешь. И не сможешь. Ещё долгие-долгие годы._  
_ Спросишь, предвидел ли я? Предвидел. Но кто из нас, простых смертных, хотя бы раз в жизни не пытался сорвать куш?_  
_ Когда-нибудь, дай Бог, мы состаримся и уже не будем ничего должны этому миру. А пока…_  
_ Я вернулся в дом, в котором скорбь — для подмосток. Уйди из жизни отец, мать бы вздохнула свободно. Забери смерть её..._  
_ Ал, она с праведным остервенением сечёт себя плетью перед алтарём. За отсутствие дара, за библейскую правду. За жестокость собственной матери._  
_ Жизнь Гриндевальдов, знаешь ли, измеряется золотом, и все получают неплохие проценты с застрахованного здоровья. И если бы родителям пришлось закапывать в землю меня, будь уверен, через год они бы подыскивали имя новому наследнику. А то, что не их крови, так не беда. Батильда давно не видела собственного племянника — у гроба меня бы оплакивала только она._  
_ Так что перестань. Корить себя и злиться на брата. И думать обо мне хуже, чем тебе, на самом деле, хочется._  
_ Аберфорт не простит тебя до последнего вздоха, это не новость, но, скажи мне, когда ты вернулся домой после своего умопомрачительного вояжа, он же там был? Мальчишка не поджарил Корвину брюхо, не спалил ничего из того, что я написал. Он так безоговорочно, так болезненно тебе предан._  
_ Хотя чему я удивляюсь. Ты вдохновляешь._  
_ Подумай о этом. Вообще обо всем._  
_ И, интереса ради, почитай о принятых императором Францем Иосифом законах за последние два года. Заодно открой карту Европы и ткни пальцем в страны, в которых есть и успешно функционирует Министерство Магии. Ты удивишься, когда поймешь._  
_ А я, меж тем, заказал весь прошлогодний выпуск «Трансфигурации сегодня». Говорят, ты ведёшь там колонку. Говорят... О тебе вообще все говорят._  
_ На Адриатическом побережье было здорово, но совершенно нечего почитать._  
_ А если Аберфорт заскучал по Корвину, то передай: я разрешаю погладить птицу._

_Геллерт,_  
_ К сожалению, по-прежнему твой._


	10. 11 апреля 1902. Шотландия, Форт-Уильям, Хогвартс

— То, чем мы занимаемся, порицается в большинстве стран мира.

Альбус сверкнул глазами поверх пергамента и, хитро улыбнувшись, продолжил чиркать пером по бумаге.

— Кто не наслаждается, сам не может усладить.

— Цитируешь развратных парижанок? — уколола Айола, несильно прикусывая кожу на внутренней стороне бедра.

— Книжку одного из твоих, полагаю, троюродных внучатых племянников. Культ любви, отсутствие общепринятых табу, откровенные скульптуры — римляне любили удовольствия. Хотя, — Альбус нахмурился и ненадолго отвлёкся от работы, — несмотря на общепринятое мнение о вакханалии человеческих страстей и полной лояльности к разнообразным видам наслаждения в Древнем Риме, считают, что подобная разнузданность была присуща лишь жителям города Помпеи. Их фрески не для широкой публики.

— Ты самый очаровательный зануда из всех известных мне зануд, — фыркнула Айола.

— И многих зануд ты знаешь?

— Я аспирантка _Диппета_ — я не знаю никого кроме.

Они лежали на слишком узкой для них двоих кровати в спальне Альбуса. Жильё предоставлялось всем аспирантам с первого года обучения и было рассчитано на пятнадцать студентов в год — столько никогда не набиралось, потому жили, главным образом, по одному. Небольшие, но уютные комнаты располагались неподалёку от покоев их руководителей, и Альбус считал, что ему повезло — окна его спальни, во-первых, просто были, а, во-вторых, выходили на квиддичное поле.

Айола жила на три этаже выше и севернее, и хотя переодеваться она по-прежнему ходила к себе, едва ли мог набраться хотя бы десяток ночей за последние два месяца, которые она провела у себя. Несколько хитрых пасов над каминами, и те запросто работали не хуже министерской сети — в отличие от невинности школьников, за целомудрием аспирантов никто особенно не следил, и их до сих пор не поймали.

Айола Блэк [1] училась с ним на одном курсе в Хогвартсе и теперь — на одном году аспирантуры. Белокожая, черноволосая, с почти прозрачными голубыми глазами, она походила на своего отца и брата как две капли воды. Угадать фамилию было не трудно: высокая и тонкая, она всегда держалась с прохладой, смотрела свысока и улыбалась чаще одними губами, будто отдавая дань этикету, но ни в коем случае не радуясь на самом деле. Гордый представитель высшего звена пищевой цепи британской аристократии, наследница самого нелюбимого из бывших директоров Хогвартса за день меняла с десяток принятых в обществе личин, словно искренность была признаком дурного тона и позволялась только за закрытыми дверями.

За ними, впрочем, жгучий лёд в глазах таял, и хотя жёстко прямая спина и выпестованная семьёй претенциозность никуда не девались, иметь с ней дело становилось в десятки раз интересней.

Ещё интересней стало теперь, когда она, обнажённая, лежала на животе возле него и накручивала на палец длинный кудрявый локон.

— Вероятно, во вступлении к трактату ты должен будешь мне благодарность. «С вечной признательностью, Айоле». Голпалотта ты уже поминал, с главой французского Департамента образования заигрывал, цианирование за три взмаха палочкой перед носом у коллегии зельеваров проводил — не можешь же ты дать им расслабиться.

— Об этом напишут в газетах, и моя карьера закончится, не начавшись — твой отец меня убьёт.

— Не так страшен Финеас, как его малюют. — Альбус выгнул бровь. — _Не настолько_. Вот приди ты просить моей руки…

— Тебя бы выжгли с Гобелена.

Познакомились по-настоящему они с Айолой ещё в конце апреля тысяча девятьсот первого, когда оба пришли в Хогвартс на собеседование. Кристина Делука набивала табаком трубку и ругалась с Галатеей Вилкост возле кабинета Диппета, а они перекатывались с носков на пятки и не нашли ничего лучше, чем дать преподавателям время — дождались Горация от Свупстикса и, ведомые тоской по школьным временам, отправились к Чёрному озеру. На берегу пахло весенней прохладой, сыростью и совершенно невыносимо — канувшим в небытие детством. Не сговариваясь, они как будто бы отпустили себя двадцатилетних и, позабыв обо всём, принялись пускать лягушек по чёрной глади воды.

— В пятнадцать я водил сюда Клементину Вуд с Рэйвенкло, — признался тогда Слагхорн. — Ну знаете: небо, звёзды, светлячки над водой... А впрочем, кому я это это рассказываю.

После двух статей Альбуса и защиты перед Департаментом образования сдружились совсем, и на первую конференцию в Париже ехали уже вместе. Остановились у Николаса и были вынуждены пережить несколько очень неловких вечеров, объясняя возрадовавшейся Пернелле, что они никогда и ни за что.

В комнате ожидания на конференции в Лиссабоне поняли, что, возможно, слукавили, а до отъезда Альбуса в Нью-Йорк два месяца назад были пойманы Слагхорном. Тот за год на плотных обедах прибавил в весе, оттого румянец на щеках казался особенно ярким, а задрожавшие от смущения губы — смешными.

Так всё и началось.

Альбус был без малого счастлив и считал, что без знакомства с родителями мог и обойтись.

— Ты был бы ужасным супругом.

Дамблдор прикусил кончик пера и повёл плечами.

— Правила хорошего тона предписывают мне оскорбиться и спросить, почему?

— Вот _поэтому_. — Айола хитро извернулась, устроилась головой у него на животе, и Альбусу пришлось отвести пергамент чуть в сторону, чтобы смотреть ей в лицо. — Ты слишком умён, чтобы снисходить до чужой глупости, и слишком красив, чтобы быть верным.

— Ты разбиваешь мне сердце.

— Я спасаю нас от ужасов брака.

— Легитимная близость не смогла бы примирить нас с трудностями семейной жизни?

— О, поначалу всё было бы хорошо: мы бы отправились в кругосветное путешествие и занялись бы любовью в каждом из увиденных нами городов. Возможно, мы придумали бы какое-нибудь дурацкое правило, согласно которому нужно сбрасывать с себя одежду при каждом заступе за государственный барьер. Через год, а то и два у нас бы, возможно, появились дети, на которых ни у тебя, ни у меня не было бы времени. Их бы растили мой безумный братец и его трепетная жёнушка, и первыми словами у них бы были «грязнокровка» и «предатель рода». Мы бы всё позже возвращались домой и в конечном итоге встречали бы рассвет в постели своих аспирантов. Дело бы кончилось слезами. Не нашими — Горация, потому как ни ты, ни я плакать не умеем.

Альбус негромко рассмеялся, отложил работу на прикроватную тумбочку и, уютно устроив ладонь на обнажённом животе, обвёл большим пальцем пупок.

— Смирись, Дамблдор, как инвестиция мы с тобой совершенно не привлекательны.

— Ты забыла упомянуть моего потенциального тестя.

— О, я просто вычеркнула его из системы координат: мы вроде как предполагаем, что до алтаря у нас дойти получилось.

В голубых глазах плясали лукавые бесята, но привычной горечи, неизменно сопровождающей любую попытку Айолы поговорить о семье, не было. Бурлящее в груди воодушевление, заставившее Дамблдора подорваться с разворошённых простыней и потянуться к пергаменту, всё ещё гудело под рёбрами, и когда робкий, бледный солнечный луч перепрыгнул со стены на белые простыни, Альбус нежно коснулся припухших розовых губ и с не особенно искренним сожалением проговорил:

— Мне нужно показать результаты профессору.

— Пятница, семь проклятых утра.

— Она не спит.

Блэк фыркнула и жестом великой милости махнула на дверь.

— А это стало бы причиной нашей первой ссоры.

— Ты слишком хорошо о нас думаешь, — выразительно произнёс Дамблдор и выпутался из скомканной в ногах простыни. — Сначала мы бы оба опоздали на церемонию.

Год пролетел незаметно. Погребённый под старыми фолиантами, зубодробительными трактатами, а с сентября — ещё и письменными работами младших курсов, Альбус едва замечал сменяющие друг друга листы календаря. Иногда он садился за работу и поднимал глаза далеко за полночь. Порой от насущных дел отвлекал лишь собственный недовольно урчащий желудок, а иногда — расстроенные его пренебрежением к еде эльфы. Они бились головами о стены и угрожали сброситься с Астрономической башни, если он сейчас же не съест принесённый ими ужин. Когда те обратились с официальной жалобой к Диппету, угроза коллективного самоубийства приобрела совершенно космические масштабы, и Дамблдора насильно отстранили от работы на три дня.

Оценивший дурную шутку Гораций позвал их всех в Хогсмид. Порядком уставший, Альбус быстро захмелел и, когда под вечер за их столик подсел Аберфорт, даже не нашёл в себе сил возмутиться.

— Так ты умеешь быть как все, — негромко проговорил младший Дамблдор и милостиво поставил перед ним стакан воды. — Чарли попросил подменить его в эту субботу. Съездишь домой?

Сумасшедшая рутина чередовалась с тихими и одинокими вечерами в Годриковой впадине, отчёты по работе — со статьями в «Трансфигурации сегодня», а лекции в классе — с докладами на конференциях. Его приглашали часто, и хотя поначалу, польщённый, он соглашался почти на всё, к середине весны стал отказывать: стопки непроверенных работ грозили похоронить его прямо за преподавательским столом, а Кристина, лицом и духом напоминавшая хищную птицу, никогда не отличалась сочувствием к ближним: его бы зарыли в землю без лишних почестей и надгробного камня.

— Молодость на то и есть, чтобы её гробить, — безапелляционно повторяла Делука, щуря на него чёрные глаза из-под тонких бровей, и сухими, как прутья старой рябины, пальцами поправляла идеально выглаженную мантию. — Переживать о здоровье будешь лет через сто.

Возможно, жить так было неправильно, но каждодневная суета вытесняла все прочие мысли.

Даже те, что два года назад мешали спокойному сну.

Ответа на своё письмо он не дождался ни в марте, ни в апреле, а затем перестал ждать — на треволнения попросту не осталось свободного времени. Растревоженное той мартовской ночью сердце послушно успокоилось, и чем дальше он был от того лета, тем бледнее становился бережно лелеемый памятью образ. Первым делом почему-то стал забываться голос: и тягучее, как патока, довольство, и высокое певучее любопытство, и хриплый рокот, когда Геллерт забывался, и вместо протяжных гласных и вкусных согласных получались грубые, гортанные «р» и «г». Затем запах. Однажды он проснулся и понял, что не смог вспомнить точный оттенок глаз и, наконец, два месяца назад, сцеловывая с губ Айолы хриплые стоны, он с ошеломившим его самого облегчением осознал — он больше не сравнивал.

Сорвавшийся с души груз оставил после себя гудящую пустоту и подспудное сожаление, но и этому чувству не суждено было укрепиться — Нью-Йорк проглотил его, не поперхнувшись, и домой Альбус возвращался окрылённый успехом и новыми идеями.

Он действительно позволил себе забыть.

Поэтому, когда к обеду в окно постучался Корвин, трусливая мысль не пускать птицу в комнату держала его долгие пять минут. Ворон, как и его хозяин, отказов не принимал: вышагивал по подоконнику с видом донельзя оскорблённого вельможи и взгляд его при этом не оставлял никаких сомнений — если нужно, он тут заночует.

Сдавшись, Альбус оправдал себя жалостью к несчастной птице.

Открыв конверт, оправданий себе не нашёл.

_Тебя не было в Англии. А то б ты ответил, конечно…_

Истлевший в памяти голос прозвучал в воображении удивительно громко и чётко. Словно тот стоял напротив него, и не было ни этих двух с лишним лет, ни километров расстояния, ни сотен невысказанных обид.

— Альбус, ты обедать идёшь? — Гораций одной рукой пытался надеть мантию, второй силился удержать стопку потрёпанных справочников по зельеварению.

— Да, сейчас.

«Убеди меня», — написал он ему в том самом ответном письме и с тех пор неоднократно о содеянном жалел. Верх самонадеянности и глупости. Когда Геллерт не ответил, Дамблдор лишний раз убедился, насколько он не любил оставаться в дураках. Напрасными показались и весь прошлый год, и тот самый декабрь; горячечное нетерпение и предательское предвкушение неприятно били по самооценке, и теперь — теперь он, кажется, испугался.

И едва не смял тонкую бумагу. Отложил в сторону три исписанных с двух сторон листа и с силой потёр лицо.

— Что за птаха? — как ни в чём не бывало, спросил Слагхорн.

— От юриста, — глухо отозвался Дамблдор.

— Что-то случилось?

— Нет. Всё как всегда — очередные бюрократические проволочки.

Услышав, будто наяву, голос… Что ж. У Геллерта всегда было что-то не так с чувством времени.

На отработку третьего курса он опоздал. Письмо жгло кожу даже сквозь плотную шерсть мантии и сатиновую рубашку. В том, как именно Геллерт написал «к сожалению, по-прежнему твой», чудились и невыносимая тоска, и щемящая нежность, словно бы он взаправду скучал и жалел, и хотел — несколько простых слов звучали одновременно ужасающе честно и нестерпимо жадно.

За год Альбус почти забыл, каким Гриндевальд мог быть.

А больше, чем в безнадёжности, прелести было только в обречённости. Это... О, это он знал лучше многих.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — Айола Блэк (в замужестве Хитченс) — на самом деле сестра, а не дочь, того самого Финеаса Найджелуса Блэка, но я позволила себе вольность. Ссылка на вики: https://harrypotter.fandom.com/ru/wiki/Айола_Хитченс
> 
> И немного визуализации (Катрина Балф):  
Юная: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/98/e2/43/98e243dcb0c5ba2d5d88ecee1a5f782c.jpg  
И постарше: https://movieplayer.net-cdn.it/images/2014/08/11/caitriona.jpg


	11. 12.04.1902

_Мне не нужно открывать карту: я был в Палестине и Аргентине. За пределами Европы всё намного хуже, но ты бы удивился, послушав магов, что там живут: в Иерусалиме волшебники пересчитывают евреев и арабов, пожинают плоды чужой войны и вершат самосуд; в Росарио волшебники ждут, пока чьё-нибудь Министерство даст им команду «к ноге»._   
_ Не у всех есть наши с тобой аппетиты, большинство готовы жертвовать свободой ради мира, но я всё никак не возьму в толк, отчего ты так стараешься убедить меня в своей правоте. Как ты любезно напомнил, манифест писал я. И, вопреки, вероятно, сложившемуся у тебя мнению, я не склонен менять свою точку зрения лишь потому, что она пришлась тебе по вкусу. Мелочность — признак скудоумия, уволь._   
_ Я теперь не уверен, что мы с тобой одинаково видим способы борьбы, но мы не о политике наших Министерств говорили в тот день. Так что оставь лозунги для трибун — у меня хорошая память._   
_ Мы… Мерлин, Гел._   
_ Мы ели за одним столом, мы делили постель и мысли друг друга. Ты был единственным, кроме нас с Аберфортом, кто знал всё про Ариану, и если этого было мало, то я не знаю, что ещё могло бы тебя тем летом убедить — никто бы не погнал тебя со двора, а останься у Аберфорта в тот день силы снова поднять палочку, между ним и тобой встала бы не Ариана, а я._   
_ На его защиту, потому что ты можешь за себя постоять, а меньше всего на свете мне хотелось бы выбирать между тобой и им, но после — после я бы справился._   
_ Просишь не думать о тебе хуже, чем мне на самом деле хочется? Так и ты перестань. Следовало, вероятно, сказать об этом вслух, едва ли сейчас это уже имеет значение, но лучше поздно, чем никогда: пока бы ты сам не сказал, что больше не хочешь оставаться подле, я бы тебя не прогнал. Я клятву дал. И не льсти себе — одного лишь твоего очарования для кровных обетов мало._   
_ Так что прошу, умоляю, давай оставим? Они мои брат и сестра, и мне с этим горем жить, а с тобой я ссориться больше не хочу._   
_ Я провожу цианирование за три взмаха. Ты прыгаешь (паршиво) сквозь магический эфир._   
_ Ты никогда не рассказывал про свою мать._   
_ Расскажи._

_Альбус._


	12. 15.04.1902

_О, земля обетованная и случайно открытый Новый Свет._   
_ Не мелочись, mein lieber, в этом нет ничего удивительного. И ты ведь знаешь, я бы с удовольствием этих магов послушал. Должен же их хоть кто-нибудь слушать. В тебе я, однако, не сомневаюсь: ты наверняка задавал правильные вопросы и участливо кивал. Возможно даже, в самом деле им сочувствовал. Минут пять. Не дольше. Сильный защищает слабого, ты это пропагандируешь, но боже упаси слабому оказаться ещё и тупым — ты быстро теряешь интерес._   
_ Говоришь, что они подстроились и другого пути не ищут? Сейчас — нет. У малых общин нет ресурсов для борьбы, для любой её формы, особенно в наши дни, когда колонии задыхаются под гнётом своих благодетельных покровителей. Но что, если… Если им и правда дать выбор? Экономически не выгодное сострадание люди не признают, а твоим раздражающим до красных чертей перед глазами благородством обладают единицы._   
_ Я бы многое отдал, чтобы сесть сейчас с тобой у камина, раскрутить глобус и обсудить варианты поддержки южноамериканской автономии волшебников. Кто знает, быть может, ты бы написал еще один манифест. У южноамериканцев есть сильные кланы в Бразилии и сносная школа волшебства в дебрях Амазонии. Дай им повод, и магглы даже не поймут, почему вдруг они живут за Завесой, а не наоборот._   
_ Должно быть, в способах и средствах мы бы снова не сошлись, но цель, Альбус, ты до сих видишь так же четко, как и я._   
_ И раз уж мы заговорили о нас... Меня часто желали, но я редко кому был нужен. Так что прости мне мой испуг: у тебя была семья, у меня — ты и Батильда. А что до клятвы — её ведь давали двое._   
_ И если твое «расскажи» лишь уловка, клянусь, я в лепёшку об эфир расшибусь, но прыгну до Шотландии — ещё один изгиб добавит твоему носу симметрии._   
_ Да, та колдография в «Трансфигурации». Я видел. Передавай Аберфорту мое почтение: удар был отличным._   
_ А мама..._   
_ Я никому не рассказывал._   
_ О ней. Лет до двенадцати твердил себе, что она просто людей не любит, и потому подолгу запирается в спальне, неделями меня не видит и плачет на службах от благодатной радости. Ариана увешивала мои запястья браслетами и спутывала волосы в косы, а всё, о чем я мог думать — подаренный матерью мне на семилетие кошелёчек с галлеонами. Не игрушечная палочка или метла. Ни сова, ни книга. Деньги. Понимаешь?_   
_ Когда мне было девять, я стал мучиться кошмарами. Каждую ночь мне снилась объятая огнем Вена, покрытые стальной чешуей драконы и плачущая девчонка посреди будто Бомбардой раскуроченной площади. Глазища у неё огромные, зелёные — точно два колодца. Когда мать узнала, стала наказывать. Секла плетью, кричала, а после кидалась на колени перед алтарем и истово молилась за спасение моей души. Но самая жуть случалась, когда она приходила в мою комнату ночью и начинала гладить меня по волосам. Лежал и думал — задушит или всё-таки не решится, и до рассвета считал лунные блики в ее блестящих глазах._   
_ Никогда не спрашивай меня, как я выучился легиллименции._   
_ Отец, надравшись по случаю повышения процентов по банковскому вкладу, сболтнул лишнего за семейным обедом на Рождество. Бабушка почти с боем забрала меня погостить, и, как не трудно догадаться, в школу я уезжал уже из её дома._   
_ Именно Лукреция объяснила, что лучше своих же собственных демонов друзей не сыскать._   
_ Капля макового молока на язык каждое новолуние и оберег из пера ворона на шею. Старые способы порой самые лучшие._   
_ Поначалу девчонка из снов кидалась на меня и вырывала из груди сердце, драконы изрыгали иглы и стекло, а полыхающие костры на знакомых местах заволакивали взор._   
_ А потом драконы стали позволять себя гладить. Девчонка — начала говорить (на проклятом французском, Ал!..)_   
_ Пламя стало послушно движению пальцев._   
_ И ты там тоже был. Я расскажу. Когда-нибудь._   
_ Когда мать поняла, что бабушка меня успешно обучает, она проглотила ложку гноя бубонтюбера. Отец перепугался, что ему не достанется ничего по завещанию, и вызвал лекарей. А бедная Гретхен после этого принялась молиться еще сильнее. И стала чаще носить черное._   
_ Я не к жалости взываю. Ты спросил — я ответил, так что не вздумай начинать искать виноватых и пытаться меня оправдать: большую часть своего детства я провел замечательно, как и положено единственному ребенку в богатой семье, и был, чего греха таить, тем ещё подарком._   
_ Что же до Гретхен Гриндевальд... Ей не удалось стать и бледной тенью своей знаменитой матери, а сына она любит, наверное. Но ненавидит всё же больше._   
_ Было время, когда я ее винил. Но, всё, что тебе тем летом повторял, было и моей собственной мантрой тоже._   
_ Я не виновен в её безумии. Я не виновен в том, что дар достался мне. И не мне себя хоронить в угоду её демонам._   
_ Я буду танцевать со своими._   
_ А что с твоей грустной историей?_

_Геллерт._


	13. 17.04.1902

_Геллерт, брось._   
_ В конечном итоге ты откусишь больше, чем сможешь прожевать._   
_ Сорок лет назад негры в Америке были заместо наших домовиков и даром возделывали хлопковые поля. Думаешь, Йовелю Пиквери было до этого дело? Мерлин, нет. Плевать он хотел на распри Севера и Юга и на своих родичей-рабов. Тогда ему была на руку маггловская война, сейчас он радуется брошенным на произвол судьбы аргентинским и бразильским волшебникам и предлагает им то, чего ты никогда предложить не сможешь: деньги, относительную независимость и Завесу над головой. Надеешься на горячие сердца? Одно-два на сотню разжившихся предпринимателей и лёгких на подъём энтузиастов. Тебя там прожуют и выплюнут._   
_ Ты убеждён, что правление волшебников пойдёт на пользу самим магглам. И это хороший довод: купить проще, чем запугать. Нам дана огромная власть и власть эта даёт нам право на господство, но, Гел, она же налагает и огромную ответственность. За доверившихся нам. Сумеем доказать, что способны защитить, заимеем главный аргумент в спорах с противниками. А противники у нас, безусловно, появятся._   
_ Любое действие породит противодействие, и вот тогда помни: силу стоит применять лишь в пределах необходимого. И не больше._   
_ В этом заключалась твоя ошибка в Дурмстранге. Батильда рассказала, за что тебя исключили [1]._   
_ Сильный защищает слабого, ты прав, я настаиваю, но согласие слабого не добавит тебе авторитета. Подумай об этом. До тех пор, пока ты способен убедить лишь пару-тройку горячечных оборванцев из австрийских богаделен, грош тебе цена. Ты можешь лучше. Ты почти убедил меня._   
_ А я… Сломал перо о пергамент._   
_ Коллум Тафферти со второго курса думает, что меня так впечатлило его эссе на тему исключений Гампа. Его размышления, надо заметить, действительно не лишены определённой дерзости и фантазии, начать стоит уже и с того, что до сего момента я вообще не знал, что такое кисель. Склонен думать, что он скорее блюдо, чем напиток, но за смелость накину ему балл сверху._   
_ У меня нет твоей грустной истории._   
_ Не знаю, за что стал наказанием недуг Арианы — родители нас любили._   
_ Кендра была наследницей тех самых Максов [2]. Об этом теперь, конечно, не говорят. Когда она тайно вышла замуж за сына обнищавших провинциальных аристократов (представь себе, они венчались в маггловской церкви), про отчий дом ей пришлось забыть. Не то чтобы маму это очень печалило: они с отцом словно бы не уставали — дни, месяцы, годы вместе, и как бы по-разному они ни смотрели на мир, не было никого ближе друг друга и нас._   
_ Персиваль с достойным любого натуралиста любопытством выращивал бобы, а Кендра без особого усилия трансфигурировала портьеры в бархатные банкетки и вспоминала про палочку лишь тогда, когда этого требовали правила приличия._   
_ То есть почти никогда. Теперь мне кажется, что её забавляли выражения лиц чопорных лондонских матрон._   
_ Когда стало ясно, что Ариана не поправится, про нас с Аберфортом порой стали забывать. Не в самом деле, нет, но их мир сузился до границ фантасмагорического кошмара, в котором ежедневно жила их дочь. Сначала их мир. Потом только мир Кендры. Потом наш с Аберфортом. Чем дело кончилось, ты знаешь. Несчастье Арианы унесло жизни родителей, и в этом не была виновата ни она, ни Аберфорт, ни я — едва ли они могли сделать иной выбор, кроме как до последнего вздоха защищать своё дитя._   
_ Но дело в том самом принципе, Гел. Сильный всегда защищает слабого. В этот раз я не преуспел._   
_ Только и всего._   
_ Батильда меж тем думает, что мы имеем право обижаться. Ещё она уверена, что её племянник счастлив в браке, а ты потому лишь такой поганец, что изнежен и избалован сверх всякой меры. Бедная Батильда, она же даже не подозревает, что обстоятельства тут ни при чём. _

_Альбус._

_P.S. И не нужно рассказывть про меня в своих снах. Не хочу, чтобы когда-нибудь это послужило тебе оправданием. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — позволила себе воспользоваться каноном: https://sun9-9.userapi.com/c851536/v851536294/1a38cd/gu-WQZcuju4.jpg  
[2] — знаем только про Эллу Макс, жену Сигнуса Блэка: https://harrypotter.fandom.com/ru/wiki/Элла_Макс


	14. 25.05.1902

_Рассказывать про тебя в моих снах, так уж и быть, не стану. Мог бы написать, что и это предвидел, но образ моей почившей в земле бабки грозит пальцем: пользую дар почём зря._   
_ Просто, пожалуйста, запомни и не отмахивайся: однажды тебе придется научиться — думать на три шага вперёд и предотвращать, а не жалеть о содеянном и лелеять несбывшееся. Ты научишься, разумеется, и будешь в этом хорош. Да чего уж там — как всегда станешь лучшим из лучших._   
_ И полно об этом: миролюбивый тон твоих писем мне слишком дорог._   
_ Ты вспомнил третий закон Ньютона, мой самый любимый. Я до десяти лет посещал церковно-приходскую школу, и пока другим детям-волшебникам рассказывали легенду о Беовульфе или сказки о Камелоте, гер Штейнер вещал о твоем соотечественнике и свалившимся на его голову яблоке._   
_ И ты, и я лучше кого-либо знаем: любое действие рождает противодействие. Помнится, мы ни раз говорили об этом, сминая простыни в моей спальне. Или то было в твоей? Чьи-то доски скрипели под босыми стопами, пока мы как воры крались на цыпочках по полутемному дому._   
_ Аберфорт, правда, знал наверняка, а Батильда лишь делала вид, что не догадывается. И от кого мы прятались, Ал?_   
_ Я пару месяцев назад с ужасом обнаружил, что стал забывать. Твой голос, твой запах, даже цвет твоих глаз. Рисовал тебя в памяти, но видел будто сквозь мутное стекло — неясный образ без цвета и контура. Испугался, обрадовался и едва почувствовал себя свободным, как миг блаженного наваждения прошел. Растворился в потоке. Моя память до обидного крепкая. Не в пример твоей._   
_ И, знаешь, ты во многом был прав тогда, в девяносто девятом. Я тебя почти убедил. Следовало стараться лучше. Именно тогда, в тот раз, откусил больше, чем смог._   
_ Но на ошибках учатся. А я слушал тебя порой слишком внимательно._   
_ И пока ты становился самым молодым колумнистом «Трансфигурации сегодня», я без дела не сидел. Загляни в маггловские газеты, их у тебя на пороге во Впадине горой. Вот уже лет двадцать журналисты пишут о Тройственном союзе, и, клянусь, я готов поставить всё свое состояние, что вскоре этот самый Союз зажмут с двух сторон в тиски. Магглы захлебываются огнем и железом в своей гонке вооружений, и уже будет не важно, кто у них там кому сват или брат, или троюродный кузен, когда засвистят снаряды. Бинты и пули, Альбус, а с разворотов передовиц уже улыбаются будущие богачи._   
_ Присмотрись._   
_ От всего ли нас, волшебников, защитит Протего? Не у всех ведь под боком есть ты._   
_ (Я звучу жалко? Скажи мне, что нет. Я собирался злиться)_   
_ А пока над нашими головами не взрываются бомбы, живи моментом._   
_ Мы с тобой как-то раз хотели посетить шабаш на горе Броккен. Ты не соврал: девушки там в желаниях вольны. И юноши тоже._   
_ Я прыгал через костер и искал папоротников цвет. Он красиво цветёт и не так прост, как кажется. Свойства отражения и преломления света. Маскировка, Ал. У магглов для этого есть оптика, а у нас папоротник. Рядовые ведьмы пихают его в отвар для глаз по цене в двадцать галлеонов и бальзам для волос за сотню. Знали бы они, волокна какого растения вплетены в Третий Дар._   
_ Я... Прыгал через костер и искал папоротников цвет. Ты, вероятно, очаровывал неприступную мисс Блэк. Видел колдографию в «Вестнике»: Айола Блэк, Альбус Дамблдор и Гораций Слагхорн. До знакомства с тобой не знал, что такое ревность._   
_ Вы трое даёте надежду. Правда. Учите малышню хорошо — даст так часто поминаемый матушкой Бог, жить им в лучше мире, что был дан нам._

_Немного пьяный, немного злой, но все еще твой,_   
_ Гел._


	15. 26.05.1902 — 03.06.1902

** _ 26.05.1902 _ **

_У тебя родимое пятно под правой ключицей. Похоже на листок клевера._   
_ Шрам на правом бедре — я так и не спросил, откуда._   
_ Ты хорошо спишь только на животе._   
_ На английском говоришь так, словно учил язык по книгам Диккенса, и шипишь на немецком всякий раз, когда злишься._   
_ Ты мёрзнешь, если температура на улице ниже двадцати пяти градусов, и хмуришься во сне — почти всегда._   
_ Я так хотел забыть, что, так вышло, запомнил._   
_ Ты ничего не знаешь про мою память, Гел._   
_ Так что кто из нас жалок?_

** _ 28.05.1902 _ **

_Кто из нас, спрашиваешь?_   
_ Да к черту! Впервые в своей паршиво нескучной жизни я не хочу соревноваться, но ты вынуждаешь._   
_ У тебя глаза каждый час нового оттенка. От блядски синего до невинно бирюзового, как камушки в фамильных сережках Батильды._   
_ У тебя веснушек больше чем звёзд на небе._   
_ Ты тощий, но ешь как не в себя._   
_ Ты ненавидишь спать — не то чтобы вообще, но с кем-то в одной постели точно._   
_ Ты хранишь в прикроватной тумбочке запасной пергамент и перо с чернилами._   
_ И только им хранишь верность._   
_ Ты злишься: на чужую недалёкость, нерасторопность и грубость — постоянно._   
_ Так кто из нас хотел что-либо забывать?_

** _ 30.05.1902 _ **

_Это не соревнование, ты же понимаешь?_   
_ Беда в том, что мы оба лукавим. Хотел бы кто-нибудь из нас увидеться, разве стали бы мы гонять Корвина туда-обратно? Но ни ты, Гел, ни я не торопимся договариваться о месте встречи. _

** _ 03.06.1902 _ **

_Рождество в Париже, Ал._   
_ Ты был исключительно хорош собой, вид не портили даже те фривольные французы._   
_ Я подошел ближе, чем хотел, но в последний момент понял — не могу. И не хочу._   
_ Мои воспоминания о тебе приятнее действительности. К тому же, ты хорош в формулировке неудобных вопросов, а не на все я готов ответить._   
_ В июле уезжаю. Надолго, и гонять почем зря Корвина не стану._   
_ Так что... Двадцать шестого июня я буду выступать на закрытии сессии в Венском Совете._   
_ Дерзнешь?_


	16. 25 июня 1902. Англия, Лондон

— Англичане — колонизаторы. — Трэверс протянул портсигар Альбусу, но тот коротко покачал головой: крепкий кубинский табак, так любимый Торкуилом, оставлял неприятные горечь и сухость на языке. — Ну ты и неженка.

— Я способен отличить один сорт табака от другого, но не вижу смысла смаковать то, вкус чего мне не по нраву, — тонко улыбнулся Дамблдор. — Предпочитаю называться гурманом.

…Кроме того, во внутреннем кармане сюртука было несколько сигарет, оставшихся от последней посылки Рахоя, но курить все равно не хотелось — с Темзы дул по-летнему теплый ветер, пахло тиной, пылью и совсем немного канализацией, а городская вонь, так ненавистная Горацию, отчего-то Альбуса очаровывала.

— Так что там с колонизаторами?

Трэверс поморщился, но к обсуждаемой теме вернулся с охотой.

— «Если вы не хотите гражданской войны, вы должны стать империалистами», — процитировал он. — Сесил Родс был смышлёным магглом, земля ему пухом, и, поверь мне, Дамблдор, среди них таких много. Ты только подумай…

Торкуил Трэверс тоже был выпускником Гриффиндора, на четыре года старше его самого, и что в школьные времена, что сейчас, был активным поборником Дугалда Макфэйла — бывшего покойного министра. Твердая рука, железные нервы и гранитное спокойствие Макфэйла принесли магической Британии несколько безмятежных лет, и хотя руководил Дугалд недолго, семь лет на посту прославили его как человека приземленного и скучного. Что, к слову, не добавляло ему популярности, и довольно забавно, что маг темперамента Торкуила находил в этом предмет для восхищения.

— Взять хотя бы англо-бурскую войну. Верхняя Бирма, Малайский полуостров, Китай. Они истребляют местных жителей как прожорливые нунду. Представь, что будет, пусти мы их в наш курятник?

— «Я бы аннексировал планеты, если бы смог», — пробормотал Альбус, с благодарностью кивнув девушке, что подлила ему кофе.

— А?

— Это тоже Сесил Родс, — пояснил Дамблдор. — Голод бывает разный, Трэверс.

— И как чудесно, что он нам чужд. — Торкуил ткнул в него сигарой, будто бы в доказательство собственных слов и с каким-то злым, дурно-пахнущим довольством прислонился к спинке стула. — Нас бережет Статут, Дамблдор. Статут, малочисленность и умение пресытиться тем, что имеем. Так что оставь свою любознательность в школьных стенах.

Альбус уже и не помнил, как они дошли до разговора о Статуте, но покровительственный тон скорее веселил, чем раздражал.

Трэверс был аврором, и первый год самостоятельной работы знатно подточил его и без того острые клыки. В двадцать его женили на крошке Эмили Мактаггерт, миловидной чистокровной блондинке, покладистой и прилежной. Та послушно выносила под сердцем первенца и с присущей образцовой супруге добропорядочностью стерегла домашний очаг, пока Торкуил оттачивал мастерство допроса. Войне тот предпочитал разведку, чистосердечному признанию — пытки, и страшно было представить, в кого тот превратится спустя несколько лет, но несмотря на малоприятную натуру, пикировки с ним отчего-то приносили Дамблдору слегка извращенное удовлетворение.

Они познакомились два месяца назад, в редакции «Трансфигурации сегодня». Молодой аврор заинтересовался статьей об обратной трансфигурации и с вопросами решил обратиться не абы к кому, а к автору. Было немного лестно, немного смешно, но оскорблять бывшего однокашника недоверием к его мастерству не хотелось. Кроме того, предметность его вопросов намекала на непосредственную связь с делом, над которым тот тогда работал, что альбусово любопытство только подстегнуло. И действительно — спустя пару дней в Лютном была схвачена целая группа контрабандистов. Трэверс счёл их сотрудничество продуктивным, и с тех пор вёл себя рядом с Альбусом до очаровательного снисходительно, по-братски благосклонно, словно помощь ему толкала Дамблдора вверх по собственной карьерной лестнице.

Это Альбусу было в новинку, и он подыграл.

Гораций обозвал его страшным человеком, а Айола предложила всё-таки познакомиться с Финеасом поближе.

На сегодняшний ланч он пришел, потому что Торкуил настойчиво собирался свести его с «нужными людьми». После окончания школьных экзаменов дел у него было не особенно много, и куда девать внезапно освободившееся время Дамблдор представлял смутно. Фактическая работа в лаборатории была завершена, следующий этап работы описан. Два дня в четырех стенах с Айолой доконали их обоих, на третий они вытащили Горация на прогулку в Лондон, а потом, не сговариваясь, решили дать себе друг от друга выходной.

Теперь нужные люди опаздывали, а при слове «Статут» Трэверс всегда терял человеческий облик.

— Статут нас разбаловал, — провокационно обронил Альбус. — Магглы пестуют парламентаризм. Кабинет министров и его глава теперь выше монарха и палаты лордов — ровно то, что мы сделали две сотни лет назад. Но пока мы двести лет гордились широтой своих взглядов, магглы строили фабрики и мануфактуры. То, что Отталин Гэмбл в тысяча восемьсот тридцатом сочла анатомическим превосходством [1], не более чем плоды нашей лени. Поэтому они сейчас с аппетитом пожирают колонии и пополняют склады с оружием, а Дырявый Нос [2] на каждом заседании Визенгамота хвастается разбитым черепом.

Торкуил отложил в сторону сигару и сложил сцепленные ладони на животе. Прищурился, будто бы разглядел в интересной зверушке напротив хищника, и неприязненно дёрнул тонким ртом.

— Осторожней, Дамблдор, ты будто бы мечтаешь о трибуне.

Сказанное тихо, но с торжеством, Альбуса слегка ошарашило, и он вдруг понял, как на самом деле прозвучали его слова. Эхо своего же голоса потонуло в крике парящих над водой чаек, и хотя о призыве Дамблдор и не думал, в собственной речи почудился вдруг отголосок написанных им самим когда-то лозунгов.

_«А ты большой умелец причинять добро»_, — с изумленным восторгом ржал тогда Геллерт, читая сырой совсем черновик манифеста, приподнимался на локтях и с горячечным возбуждением припадал губами к груди, точно над сердцем. — _«Не ты ли говорил, что ставки не должны подниматься выше лодыжек?»_

_«Скажем, не у тебя одного волчий аппетит»_, — вспомнил Альбус тогдашний свой запальчивый ответ, невольно подумал о лежащем в верхнем ящике рабочего стола письме, и одним лишь усилием воли не отвёл взгляд.

На его счастье, Торкуил уже смотрел на кого-то за его плечом. В одно мгновение настороженность уступила место удивительно искреннему почтению, и Дамблдор, позволив себе ненадолго прикрыть глаза, стряхнул с себя тот августовский морок и обернулся.

_Мерлин и Моргана._

— Сэр, — поприветствовал Трэверс подошедшего к их столику статного мужчину и поднялся. Дамблдор встал вслед за ним, жалея и о том, что позволил вытащить себя из замка, и о том, что вообще дал Трэверсу повод думать, будто они приятели, и натянул на лицо фальшивую, но вежливую улыбку. — Сэр, рад, что вы согласились прийти.

— Трэверс, мы не на службе, — неискренне, но хищно улыбнулся мужчина и пожал протянутую руку. — Ты сказал, юноша стоит моего внимания.

Торкуил переступил с ноги на ногу, вот теперь немного нервно, словно после воодушевленной речи Дамблдора уже не был в этом так уверен, но всё же коротко кивнул.

— Глава Эвермонд, это Альбус Дамблдор. Это про него я…

— Да-да, — перебил его глава Отдела Тайн и первым протянул Альбусу руку. Секундное промедление, но этого хватило Эвермонду, чтобы с ходу разглядеть то, о чем Трэверс не имел ни малейшего понятия. — Я был на вашей защите, Дамблдор. Не все были довольны.

Арчер Эвермонд чуть сжал альбусову ладонь и сам отодвинул себе стул.

— Найдётся для меня минутка?

Растерянность на лице Торкуила лучше всяких слов говорила о том, что планировал он совсем иное: представить случайно попавшегося ему талантливого юнца одному из глав Департаментов, и убить двух зайцев разом. Простое, понятное желание, Альбус даже не злился: тот стремился к должности получше, а ему бы, наверное, и правда не плохо было познакомиться не только с серыми от мрака министерских подземелий учеными, но и с теми, кто ими руководит.

Так бы оно всё и было, не присутствуй Арчер Эвермонд в тот день на его защите.

И не будь он единственным, кого само цианирование волновало куда меньше, чем истинная суть открытия Дамблдора.

«То есть превращение металла в золото для вас теперь дело одного взмаха палочкой?» — с этого начал тогда Эвермонд.

Шутливо, словно бы издалека. Президиум вежливо засмеялся, и Альбус подхватил — внимательность главы Отдела Тайн вовсе не была удивительной, в конечном итоге, он должен был понимать хоть что-нибудь из того, над чем работали сотни подчиненных ему Невыразимцев, но тогда Дамблдор отчего-то понадеялся, что несмотря на хитрую формулировку, двойного дна у вопроса на самом деле не было.

Он тогда отшутился. Сказал, что эликсир бессмертия из ничего — цель пока недостижимая. Успокоился, когда вопросов больше не последовало, и на год о случившемся забыл.

Теперь смотрел на переданный ему толстый конверт с десятками исписанных с двух сторон листов, исписанных разными почерками, с кляксами в тексте и отпечатками пальцев по краям, и корил себя за тщеславие и гордыню.

Эвермонду было интересно, работает ли тот же принцип с жидкостями. Пьянит ли вино, бывшее мгновение назад водой, опасен ли яд, сотворенный из тыквенного сока. Можно ли из комнаты сотворить безвоздушное пространство, и подчиняется ли правилу неосязаемое. Эвермонд и весь его Отдел понимали, что у них в руках ключ, но не были уверены, к которым замочным скважинам он подходит.

_Помнишь, мы придумывали название для шестого исключения Гампа?_   
_«Спичка на самом деле никогда не становится всамделишной иголкой — вот твое шестое исключение». Так ты тогда сказал, низводя самое первое чудо, которое нам показывают в школе, до уличного фокуса. И хотя моей иголкой можно было сшить сюртук, прежде чем та рассыплется в щепки, природа вещества и суть исключения были мне ясны._   
_Формулу Империо написал колдомедик, наблюдавший помутившихся рассудком в Мунго._   
_Круцио — анатом, изучавший мышечное волокно._   
_Убивать учились убийства ради, а я обошёл шестое исключения Гампа и понадеялся, что никто не заметит._   
_Я никогда так не ошибался. _

— Подумайте, Альбус, — настойчив повторил Эвермонд, так и не получив от него окончательного ответа. — На завтра на вас выписан пропуск в Отдел Тайн. Мои умники, крайне оскорбленные вашей находчивостью, будут не прочь с вами поговорить. Да и вы сами наверняка не собираетесь до седых висков прозябать в школьных стенках.

Забавно, что первым ему это сказал именно Арчер.

Корвин улетел на следующий же после последнего письма день, так и не дождавшись ответа, но на закрытие сессии в Венском Совете Дамблдор всё это время планировал явиться. Ну или говорил себе, что планирует. Так часто бывает: уверенность в себе и в собственной смелости крепки лишь до поры. Наверняка можно было попросить Эвермонда перенести визит на любой другой день, но появившийся вдруг повод встречи избежать юрким червячком ковырял грудную клетку, а написанное пару минут назад письмо легло в верхний ящик рабочего стола.

_Я нарушил законы природы._

Написал он на чистом листе и тут же выбросил его в ведро.

_Я подсказал им, как создать оружие массового поражения._

Этот пергамент он испепелил.

_Я подсказал тебе, как…_

Возможно, им просто больше не нужно было видеться, никогда, ни в коем случае, потому что даже находясь за сотни миль от Геллерта, Альбус находил способы подносить тому патроны.

Горько рассмеявшись, Дамблдор убрал пергамент и письменные принадлежности в ящик и достал свои же наработки. «Любое зелье без антидота — яд. Любое заклятие без контрзаклятия — это Авада», так любил говорить Фламель.

В обратную сторону формула раскручивалась со скрипом, но времени у Альбуса было много.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — Отталин Гэмбл, четырнадцатый министр Магии, учредила комитеты по изучению магловского мозга — в ту пору научного и технического прогресса казалось, будто разум маглов гораздо более развит, чем предполагали волшебники;  
[2] — Пэрис Спэвин по прозвищу "Дырявый Нос", двадцатый министр, занимает пост в описываемое время. Пережил «покушение» кентавра (едва не был затоптан), которого возмутил кульминационный момент печально известного анекдота, как «кентавр, призрак и гном ходили в бар».


	17. 26 июня 1902. Австрия, Вена

Здание Венской оперы отметило в этом году тридцать три года. Нумерологи бились в восторге, выстрачивая тексты для новостных колонок о счастливом числе, удачном расположении театра и по три раза упоминая, что день рождения архитектора Августа Зикарда фон Зикардсбурга приходился на шестое декабря, что есть результат сложения двух троек.

— ...И вчерашнее закрытие месяца празднований оперой «Дон Жуан» было самым грандиозным с того самого первого представления!

— Из-за того, что шесть это три плюс три?

— Разумеет, Геллерт, мой милый мальчик. Нумерология наука весьма точная.

Госпожа Генриетта фон Фестрель резко захлопнула веер и почесала им кончик носа, безжалостно стирая рыхлую пудру. Среди ее знаменитых родственников тоже значились архитекторы, а титул баронессы позволял греть свою стареющую задницу в Венском Совете Волшебников последние полвека. Юному Гриндевальду она благоволила, как когда-то его знаменитой бабке, люто ненавидела Гретхен и от всей души презирала Отто.

Геллерта она забавляла, и так случилось, что сегодня он был зажат в обитом красным бархатом кресле между баронессой и своим отцом. Венская опера была спроектирована с учетом сенсационной для своего времени технологии: управляемого масштабирования пятого измерения. Гриндевальд как-то рассказывал Альбусу, что при закладке фундамента заклинаний лилось больше, чем цемента. Дамблдор хохотал до слез над этим глупым сравнением, а потом признался, что ни черта не смыслит в архитектуре. С это фразы Геллерт смеялся еще громче.

— А вы сегодня планируете воссиять, мой хороший?

Генриетта чуть склонила на бок голову, безумно вдруг похожая на размалеванную индюшку, и Гриндевальд почтительно кивнул, не желая даже начинать с малообразованной аристократкой разговор о своем предстоящем выступлении, дурацкой Нумерологии или чём-то еще.

Он обвел взглядом огромный зал, бегущие амфитеатром ряды кресел, установленную по центру сцены огромную трибуну. Геллерт знал, как выглядит этот же зал для магглов, и в очередной раз поразился, как точно количество материалов рассчитал фон Зикардсбург. Он чуть повернул голову, окидывая взглядом Отто, отметил его кислую мину, с которой тот вчитывался в розданную всем повестку дня, фыркнул, фривольно вытягивая вперед ноги и за следующие десять минут поймал на себе с десяток заинтересованных взглядов.

Бранимир сидел за пятнадцать рядов от него, окруженный Геллертовыми приятелями юности. Все они окончили Дурмстранг и вернулись в Вену на заранее заготовленные родителями государственные должности. Сын известного мастера волшебных палочек пользовался успехом, но скудное образование и деревенское воспитание не играли ему на руку. Бран хмурил густые черные брови и нетерпеливо ёрзал на месте.

Геллерт вдруг подумал, что ему бы следовало почувствовать к мальчишке жалость. Ну или как минимум — искреннее участие. Но ни на то, ни на другое сил у Гриндевальда не нашлось. Корвин вернулся десять дней назад, но не из Шотландии и даже не из Лондона. Ворон принес весть из Парижа, и теперь внутренний карман Геллерта грело короткое, но преинтересное послание от школьной подруги — Клементина Лестрейндж выходила замуж и звала на свадьбу. Крайне несвоевременно и почему-то вразрез некоторым Геллертовым снам.  
Это раздражало.

— Ты мог бы и постричься, посмотри на своих приятелей…

Отто ворчал слишком тихо, и Геллерт с чистой совестью делал вид, что не слышит упреков. Кристоф фон Клесгейм, поймав взгляд Гриндевальда, задорно ему подмигнул и показал ладони с широко растопыренными пальцами. Это означало, что в десять вечера в поместье молодого аристократа начнется попойка. Геллерт идти не собирался, но приличия ради кивнул.

Разлившийся под сводами зачарованного потолка гонг заставил его встрепенуться. Он напрягся, обвозя взглядом зал еще раз, делая глубокий вдох, пытаясь очистить воспаленный всегда разум, и — не ощутил, по сути, ничего особенного.

_Он не придет._

Очевидный вывод почему-то принес облегчение.

Гриндевальд тихо рассмеялся, внезапно такой свободный, будто сбросивший сжимавшие грудь оковы.

— Эгоистичный ты сукин сын! — Геллерт пробормотал это в прижатый ко рту кулак, не до конца понимая, к кому из них двоих — к Альбусу или к себе самому — обращается.

Второй гонг заставил его откинуться назад, вжимаясь острыми лопатками в спинку кресла, зачесать набок волосы резким движением и лучезарно улыбнуться обернувшемуся к нему герцогу, имя которого он и вспомнил-то не сразу.

Как только Канцлер, разгладив пышные усы, открыл рот, начиная свою занудную речь, Геллерт весь будто обратился во слух. Отто с удивлением покосился на сына, не понимая, как молодого парня вообще может интересовать политика.

Хотя манифест Отто видел. То ли дурной шутки ради, то ли пытаясь отвлечь внимание от вновь разодранной спины матери, дал почитать за семейным ужином. Чтиво занятное, но глупостям юнца он значения не придал.

Теперь же, почувствовав пробирающийся под кожу колючий холодок, вдруг совершенно иначе взглянул на сидящего рядом отпрыска. Бесконечно далекий во взглядах на жизнь и мечтах, с бабкиным пронзительным взглядом и её же острым языком — он словно больше не был его сыном. Хрусталь огромной люстры над их головами тихонько звенел, мерцая отражениями плавающих в воздухе малиновых свечей. На зачарованном потолке пухлощекие купидончики ныряли в пушистые облачка, а укутанная в тогу богиня лениво перебирала пальцами крупные виноградины. Поговаривали, что идею архитектор почерпнул после посещения Хогвартса, хоть в своих мемуарах он это и отрицал.

На историю Отто было плевать, он бы хотел по обыкновению любоваться меняющимися над его головой античными сюжетами, но сегодня творящееся в зале, совсем рядом, интересовало его куда больше.

А Канцлер меж тем все говорил и говорил: об успехах Империи на Балканах, о прогнозах аннексии части территорий, об укреплении галлеона к маггловкой валюте, о повышении налога для землевладельцев, об изменениях в законе о домашнем образовании.

Еще ни одно заседание Совета не казалось Отто настолько бесконечным. Он вспотел, необъяснимо возбужденный, испуганный даже, не понимающий откуда весь этот ворох эмоций, что это за ледяная магия мерцает вокруг.

Прошло два с половиной часа. Геллерт улыбался все шире и шире, а цвет его глаз ко времени выступления показался отцу ледяным, как лучшая немецкая сталь.

— …от фракции «Юных Шишуг» [1] поприветствуем_ эдле фон_ [2] Геллерта Гриндевальда!

Отто крупно вздрогнул, провожая взглядом сына, который не без грации, коей раньше тот в нем не замечал, шествовал к трибуне. Геллерт поклонился Канцлеру недостаточно низко и с откровенно лукавой улыбкой на тонких губах.

«Говорят, у него много поклонниц», — подумалось вдруг Отто, — «Ни материнской красоты, ни приятного нрава, лишь бескостный язык, так отчего же...»

— Герцоги и герцогини, бароны и баронессы, рыцари! — начал Гриндевальд, нарочно звонко выговаривая дворянские титулы, — …И все остальные многоуважаемые члены Венского Совета Волшебников, здравствуйте.

Геллерт щелкнул пальцами, и в воздухе перед ним возник лист пергамента, он подхватил его и высокого вскинул вверх руку. Слышались смешки, прикрываемые перчатками и веерами, слышались шуточки и неодобрительное стариковское кряхтение. Выступления молодых на закрытии Совета давно стало нелюбимой, обсуждаемой и осуждаемой, но оттого еще более ожидаемой традицией.

— Я знаю, чего вы ждете, — усмехнулся молодой волшебник, — знаю, чего хотите. Призыва, страсти, чтения Манифеста! — Геллерт шутливо помахал пергаментом, и его звонкий, отраженный эхом от потолка голос заставил нескольких степенных сенаторов умолкнуть, податься вперед и нахмурить седеющие брови. — Вы хотите представления. Вы хотите молодой крови. Горящих сердец, сорванного в праведном гневе голоса. Вы жаждете — _скандала_. Но я не уверен, что смогу удовлетворить ваши аппетиты.

Пальцы Геллерта сгребли плотный пергамент, сминая его в неаккуратный ком, острыми краями царапавший до алой крови ладонь. Ту самую, на которой белел клятвенный шрам.

— Какого Вельзевула он творит? — пробормотал себе под нос юный барон Клесгейм, и сидящий рядом с ним Бранимир Грегорович поспешил спрятать торжествующую улыбку.

Гриндевальд резким движением выбросил скомканный Манифест, и тот, не успев коснуться пола, истлел в пепел, охваченный пламенем.

В зале, где все время заседания слышался легкий гул, словно в огромной улье, стало очень тихо.

— Вы не готовы говорить со мной на _моем_ языке, — продолжил Геллерт, и теперь он не улыбался, в его чертах не читалось ни намека на хитрость или лесть, или презрение. — Пока еще не готовы. И поэтому сегодня я буду говорить с вами — на _вашем_.

Он хлопнул дважды в ладоши, и рядом с ним развернулась карта Европы. Геллерт лениво достал палочку и коснулся ею уголка карты, заставляя засветится некоторые области красным цветом.

— Заводы магглов в Каринтии, Богемии и Штирии льют железо в три смены. Их печи сожгли уже столько угля, что наши австрийские деревушки вскоре уподобятся Лондону — густой смог и через одного болезнь легких. Но ведь это проблемы магглов, при чем тут мы, волшебники? При том, что из железа изготавливается оружие.

Гриндевальд мановением руки заставил забегать по карте красные стрелочки, те, словно змейки, перекатывались вдоль нарисованных дорог, горных вершин и городов.

— Досточтимые сыновья герцога Тешинского продали государству сотню гектар своих земель. Земель волшебников, смею заметить, с двумя деревушками общим населением двести тринадцать человек. Магов среди этих людей ровно половина. Треть из них так или иначе заняты в благородном деле — куют для Империи оружие…

— Что нам за дело до этих железных дудок? — воскликнул первый советник Канцлера, гневно взирая на юнца у карты. — Вы решили рассказать нам об экспансии магглов или о сталелитейном производстве? Молодой человек, тот цирк, что вы устро…

** _Бах!_ **

Никто и не понял, откуда в руках Геллерта оказался пистолет. Старый барон лишь ошалело хлопал губешками на манер вытащенной на берег селедки. В дюйме от его головы дымилась дырка от пули, застрявшей теперь где-то в пружинах обитого бархатом кресла.

— В цирке показывают фокусы, — Гриндевальд опустил оружие, сдувая с дула сизый дымок. — Я же демонстрирую то, что весь наш Совет дружно поощряет. Повышение налога и проценты от сделки с Императором принесут в казну волшебного сообщества треть требуемого годового бюджета, но магглы выиграют куда больше.

Геллерт спрыгнул с трибуны, прошелся вдоль первого ряда замминистров и с грохотом положил пистолет на стол перед главой комиссии по связям с простецами.

— Любовник вашей жены, насколько мне известно, сын весьма толкового инженера, господин Кельн, — проговорил Гриндевальд. — Рекомендую пригласить его провести экспертизу этой новой модификации револьвера. Основан на модели Brownign M1900. Ставлю сотню галлеонов, что обычное _Протего _он пробьет с легкостью. Если волшебник, конечно, успеет поставить блок.

На этих словах молодой человек обернулся через плечо и подмигнул все еще отдувающемуся от испуга барону.

— К слову о бюджете! — взмахнул руками Геллерт и снова устремился к трибуне, на сей раз карта мерцала зелеными кляксами. — За прошедшие три года наш уважаемый Совет прикрыл четыре церковно-приходские школы для волшебников, не достигших возраста поступления в Дурмстранг или в любую другую школу магии. Разумеется, сэкономленные деньги пришлись весьма кстати при наведении новых сверхсильных чар на Венскую оперу и Шенбруннский парк. И, само собой, это так хорошо — Венский Гринготтс заключил двадцать девять сделок по предоставлению кредитов на образование. И тридцать пять запросов отклонил.

Гриндевальд подул на карту, и зеленые кляксы разбежались по разным углам Австро-Венгрии, замерцали черными точками в городах и деревнях.

— Тридцать пять магов. Столько вы — _мы_ — потеряли. Эти недоучки…

— Рассуждения мальчишки, не нюхавшего _Бомбарды_!

И еще один барон, глава финансового кабинета, гневно раздувал ноздри, грозя Геллерту шишковатым пальцем.

— Я знаю, чего вы затребуете дальше, юноша. — Старик поднялся со своего места и подошел к Гриндевальду так близко, что тот явственно улавливал ароматы виски, табака и настойки чертополоха. — «Юные Шишуги» с вашей подачи еще в позапрошлом году выдвинули Совету требования открыть свою школу волшебства. И все это на фоне проблем дефицита бюджета и обострения отношений с французами. Надо же – школу! _Школу_! В Альпах! Под самым носом у магглов, не говоря уже о том, сколько бы нашей стране обошлось строительство…

— Сербы и боснийцы нарушают Статут.

Геллерт произнес это спокойно, даже тихо, но каким-то образом короткое предложение услышали все, повторили шепотом, проговорили трижды про себя.

— Сан-Стефанский мирный договор всего лишь бумажка, — горько улыбнулся Гриндевальд, — и не пройдет и десятилетия, как земли Боснии станут австрийскими официально. Но сейчас это не так, и Завеса над головами балканских магов трещит по швам. Их дети превращают капусту в камни и обратно на глазах у маггловской ребятни, а повитухи-волшебницы в чести у каждой второй роженицы. Их пастухи разгоняют магическую живность, чтобы не пугала овец, со скучающей миной на лицах, а гром в горах не всегда гремит от грозы или турецких пушек.

Геллерт оторвал взгляд от лица старого барона, напоролся на внимательный взгляд Канцлера и заметил, с каким блеском в глазах взирает на него Бранимир.

Гриндевальду сделалось так тошно, так горько, что на чертову секунду он пожалел об отсутствии холеного британца напротив. Но Альбус, будь он сейчас здесь, не позволил бы сказать ему и половины из уже произнесенного и ничего из тех мыслей, что сковывали болью виски.

— Школа это лишь часть необходимого, — продолжил Геллерт, чувствуя, как весь Совет затаил дыхание. — Укрепите наши границы, заштопайте Завесу, усильте отряды полисменов и авроров и, Бога ради, начните уже изучать маггловское оружие! Потому что, когда над нашими головами начнут взрываться бомбы — их бомбы — нам придется ответить.

— Вздор!

Канцлер вскочил на ноги, красный от ярости, сжимающий в руках палочку.

— Вы спекулируете на статейках в газетах простецов, юноша! Какая война? Опомнитесь! Тройственный союз — это крепкий кулак, разжать который…

— Удалось Камилю Барреру и Джулио Принетти [3] аж в тысяча девятисотом. — Геллерт уже едва сдерживал ярость, и мало кто заметил, как все еще висевшая в воздухе карта начала медленно тлеть по краям. — Поговаривали, что шлюхи Римских купален отдыхали после франко-итальянской делегация неделю. Союз уже, считайте, лишился южных тылов, и когда Кайзер Вильгельм поведет своих солдат на Париж…

И тут как будто прорвало плотину. Зал взорвался криками, оскорблениями и даже улюлюканием.

— Какая вульгарность!

— Отвратительно!

— Глупый мальчишка!

— К чему все эти страшилки?

Канцлер с необыкновенной для человека его возраста прытью подбежал к трибуне и ударом в гонг призвал всех к порядку. И когда в зале снова воцарилась тишина, мужчина повернулся к Геллерту и едко спросил:

— Вы закончили, эдле фон Гриндевальд?

— На сегодня, да, закончил. — Геллерт поклонился главе Совета Волшебников Австрии, повернулся спиной к карте и лениво взмахнул палочкой. — Я его немного скорректировал, специально для вас, господа. Еще увидимся.

И, не пряча довольной улыбки, Гриндевальд сошел со сцены, на которой вызванная им карта загорелась, вспыхнула, и из пепла собрался воедино _новый_ Манифест.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] – Шишуга, или хруп (англ. Crup) (опасность: ⅩⅩⅩ) обитает в юго-восточной части Англии. С виду очень похожа на Джек-Рассел-терьера[2], только хвост у неё раздвоенный. Почти наверняка эта порода искусственно выведена магами, поскольку шишуги очень дружелюбны по отношению к волшебникам и крайне враждебны к маглам. Это собака-мусорщик, она употребляет в пищу абсолютно всё — от садовых гномов до старых покрышек. Источник: https://harrypotter.fandom.com/ru/wiki/Шишуга  
Партия активной молодежи, выступающей в оппозицию к консервативным последователям Канцлера, проповедующим «прогибаться и прятаться от магглов», вполне могла бы носить такое название.  
[2] – «эдле фон» это обращение к представителю младшего дворянства в Австрии 19 века.  
[3] – в период с 1900 по 1902 между Францией и Италией было заключено соглашение, которое в последствии позволило Италии сначала не вступать в Первую мировую войну, а затем и вовсе выйти из Тройственного союза и объявить войну Австро-Венгрии.


End file.
